Requited Fluff
by Adara-chan67
Summary: Sequel to Fluff and Circumstance. Rated PG13 for shounen ai, violence, implied rape, ONLY implied, and torture.
1. Anxiety

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. This includes Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, etc. cries But I do own the plot, and, though it is rather crappy and boring and not very original, admittedly, I am kind of proud of it, and I will hunt plagiarizers down and make them give this story back!_

_Characters: Kurama/Hiei pairing, Shiori_

_Setting: After the Dark Tournament, but before the Sensui episodes_

_Warnings: Torture, implied rape, and also shounen-ai. So, if any of that makes you squeamish—well, you can go away, I guess, but that'd make me sad…_

_Key/La/--Kurama's thoughts to Hiei; ::La::--Hiei's thoughts to Kurama_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Good morning, love!" Kurama said brightly. "Time to get up!"

Hiei groaned as Kurama snapped up the blinds, letting light into the room. "Fox, it's _early_! And I'm _tired_!"

"Well, you got in so late last night," Kurama scolded, pulling the blankets off the bed. "Come on, up!"

"How can you possibly be so awake at eight A.M.?" Hiei asked, sitting up. "And for your information, I was out last night at those human shops I hate so much, looking for your gift for that stupid holiday you won't shut up about."

"Christmas?"

"Sure, why not."

"Oh, Hiei, you don't have to get me anything."

"I know, but you said that on Christmas, you give gifts to the ones you love, and I love you, so I'm getting you a gift."

Kurama smiled. "But I already have your love, and that's the best gift you could give me. And you gave me this, too," he added softly, pulling a leather band out from under his collar. Hanging from the end was a blue, perfectly round stone.

Hiei's face turned serious. "So has it helped yet?"

"Helping. I haven't made a decision yet, but…it's making me less afraid to come to one."

Hiei smiled. "I'm glad. So…is breakfast ready?"

"Yep, and getting cold. Now UP!"

XXX

"Suichi, come and help me with this garland," Shiori called.

"Coming, Mother!" Kurama called back. He put the last of the dried breakfast dishes away and then went to the living room.

Shiori was sitting in her wheelchair in front of the Christmas tree they had put up the night before. In front of her was the box of garland. Kurama would have to get the garland around the top, as well as hang the higher ornaments, since Shiori could no longer reach.

Kurama, bending down to get the garland, felt a spark of sadness. Only last year, Shiori had put up all the ornaments on her own. Putting up the tree was her favorite holiday tradition. But now, she had to watch it being done, because she was confined to a wheelchair. It wasn't fair.

_You can do something about it_, a little voice in his head said.

He pushed the thought away. He didn't want to debate that right now.

"So where's Hiei?" Shiori asked as Kurama hung garland.

"He had to go to Mushiyori City," lied Kurama with practiced ease. Actually, Hiei had gone back to Makai for a couple of days to do a job for Mukuro. Though he had quit as her heir when he had decided to live in the Ningenkai until Suichi died and Kurama was converted back to his Yoko form, he still got paid to do jobs for her sometimes. He never had told Kurama why, but as long as Hiei got back in one piece—which was his most major and constant concern and worry, no matter where Hiei was—Kurama would hold off on the questioning.

Shiori tossed a suspicious look in his general direction. "Uh-huh. Okay. So why did he go?"

"I'm not sure. He just left a note. He does this a lot. He'll be back."

"When?"

"A couple days, I think."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, there, it's done," Kurama said. "I'll be in my room. I have a paper due tomorrow before break. You can manage on your own for a while, right?"

"Of course. I'm crippled, not incompetent. You go and finish your paper."

Of course, Kurama didn't actually have any homework. You don't get homework two days before winter break. Actually, he wanted to think.

There were two matters preying on his mind. The first was what had been on his mind constantly since Shiori's accident. He wasn't any closer to deciding, no matter what he told Hiei. He wasn't as afraid anymore, but he was still undecided, and cautious.

The second thing on his mind was Hiei.

He was worried. His lover had been gone longer than usual. He was only supposed to be gone for a couple of days. He had been gone for twelve. Usually, he would have contacted Kurama by now. Where could he possibly be? And was he all right? After all, Makai was a dangerous place, especially for the Forbidden Child. And Hiei would have to travel through Koorime territory to get to Mukuro's fortress, and again on the way back to the portal to the Ningenkai, which was decidedly worse than just going through Makai.

Kurama could barely concentrate in school the next day. Fortunately, since it was the last day of the semester, he didn't really need to. He was free to think for most of the school day. He tried not to, but…

By the time he got out of school, shook off the annoying fan girls, and got back home, he was on the verge of panic. Something was wrong. He _felt_ it. Something was wrong with Hiei.

He went to his room as soon as he got inside, put his bag in the closet, threw himself down on the bed, took off Hiei's Hieroseki, and allowed full and complete panic to wash over him. He had held it off too long, and it was killing him.

For hours, all he did was sit and muse. The sun set outside his window, casting long shadows over his floor, and still he didn't move from his bed. It wasn't until Shiori called him down to dinner that he got up at all, and even then he moved in a daze.

"What's on your mind, Suichi?" Shiori asked.

"Hm? Oh…it's nothing."

"You're lying," she chimed.

"Yes, I am."

She laughed. "So what's wrong?"

Kurama sighed. "It's Hiei."

"Ah. I thought it might be. You are so smitten."

"He was supposed to be back days ago! He would have called, at least. I'm worried."

"You think something happened to him?" Shiori asked.

"I don't know," Kurama answered. "Something just feels wrong."

"Well, you two _are_ soul mates. If your heart says something's wrong, you'd better listen, and do something about it."

"That's just it! I can't do anything! I don't know exactly where he is. I'll just…wait for him to call, I guess." He sighed.

"Okay. I'll accept that _for now_. But if he doesn't call within the next twenty-four hours, I want you to take the car, drive to Mushiyori City, and find him yourself. I give you full permission. In fact, I'm telling you right now that if you _don't_ go and find him, and just sit here worrying yourself to death over it, I will ground you for the first time in your life."

Kurama cracked a smile. "I think I can do that."

XXX

"Yusuke, have you seen Hiei at all lately?" Kurama asked into the phone.

He had walked outside, alone, in the snow, for hours, and now he was back at home. He had sat in his room for another hour before he called Yusuke.

"Er…no. Should I have?"

"I had hoped so. I don't know where he is."

"He's not back from Makai yet?"

"No. And he should have been back days ago."

"Well…you don't think he's hurt, do you?" Yusuke asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"I'll call Yukina and Kuwabara and check with them, and then I'll call you back."

"All right. Thanks, Yusuke."

"No problem."

But when Yusuke called back fifteen minutes later, it was with bad news. Neither Kuwabara nor Yukina had seen any sign of Hiei. Completely depressed now, Kurama hung up and, sighing heavily, went to take a shower.

XXX

A couple of hours later, a few miles away, Yukina was just about to drift off when she was roused by a pounding at the door. She sighed and left her comfortable bed to go answer it.

As soon as she pulled the door open, though, she grew wide-awake.

Standing on her doorstep was Hiei. He was panting for breath. There was blood, dried and fresh, all over him. He was supporting himself on one leg, with the help of the doorframe. His back seemed to be the worst, though. His shirt couldn't even be seen under all the blood there.

"Hiei-oniisan!" Yukina gasped. "What _happened_?"

"C-call Kurama," Hiei said, sounding as if every word caused him pain. Then, slowly, he collapsed.

XXX

_Ring_…

Kurama groaned. "No…not now…"

_Ring_…

"Stupid phone," Kurama muttered.

_Ring_…

"All right, already. I'm coming…" Sighing, Kurama slid out of bed and went to pick up his phone.

"Kurama?"

"Who is this?"

"Yukina. You need to come to the dojo. Hiei-oniisan is here."

"What?! He's there? Right now?"

"Yes."

"Is he all right? Is he hurt? Did he tell you where he's _been_?!"

"We'll talk when you get here."

There was a _click_ as Yukina hung up.

XXX

When Kurama ran into the dojo, scarcely five minutes later, he found Hiei and Yukina in the bedroom. Hiei was trying to push himself up from his position—lying on his stomach on the bed—and Yukina was insisting that he stay. He was missing his shirt, so Kurama could see scars on his back. He didn't get to look closely at them, though, because as soon as Hiei noticed him, he turned over on his back, wincing.

"Hiei!" Kurama said, a little louder than was necessary.

"Hey, fox," Hiei said weakly. "Sorry Yukina woke you. I didn't know it was so late…"

Kurama crossed the room at a run and pulled Hiei against him. "I don't care about that! I'm glad she did. You scared me half to death, disappearing like that!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. What matters is that you're here, and you're safe." He released Hiei and bent to look into the youkai's eyes. "Where have you been, Hiei?"

"Later," Yukina said firmly. "Hiei-oniisan, I want you back at Kurama's house, in bed, and I don't want you using that leg for at least a couple of days."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Kurama demanded, his hand still on Hiei's shoulder.

"He'll explain it all _later_. And I want an explanation, too," added Yukina. "But for now, just take him home. I've done all I can. He should recover in a few days."

"A few _days_?" Hiei yelped. "No, because see, I can't stay in bed for that long. I just can't. No, no, that won't work at all. I'll just be going now…" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up…and promptly stumbled. He almost fell, and would have if Kurama hadn't grabbed him.

"Apparently, you're in no condition to be doing anything of the sort," Kurama told him. "I believe you'll listen to Yukina instead."

"Hn," was all Hiei said in response. This was followed by a yelp as he felt himself swung up into Kurama's arms. "I can walk, you know," he muttered to the kitsune, embarrassed.

"All evidence to the contrary," Kurama replied. "Thanks, Yukina."

"You're welcome. Good night."

Kurama managed to sneak Hiei into the house and up to his room without waking his mother. Hiei fell asleep on the way. Once in his room, Kurama laid the sleeping Jaganshi on his bed. Then he ran around the room, collecting random articles of clothing.

Without waking Hiei, he took Hiei's old, bloodstained boots off and changed him into human clothes.

That was when he got a good look at Hiei's injuries. His leg was bandaged neatly, but the skin around the bandage was dark with bruises that Yukina hadn't had enough energy to heal, and the scent of old—and fresher—blood all over his body was obvious.

His back, though—that was the worst. There was a spider web pattern of white scars all over Hiei's back, and there was a particularly ugly-looking one right at the base of his neck. Kurama could tell that though Yukina had been able to heal the worst of the damage, the scars would remain for the rest of Hiei's life.

Kurama felt a surge of anger that he pushed away. He had to take care of Hiei now.

Once Hiei was in clean clothes, Kurama went and quietly put his old ones in the wash. Then he left Hiei to sleep and went to make a sandwich. He wasn't really hungry, but for some reason, he felt restless and jumpy, and needed something to do. So he made a chicken sandwich with leftovers from dinner, and then, after eating it, he walked around the house, locking all the windows and doors, and, for the heck of it, rearranging the presents under the tree. Then, finally, having run out of things to do, he went back to his room.

Hiei was curled up on the bed, still sound asleep. He had burrowed under the covers, and now he looked very small and…vulnerable. Leaning over to peer into Hiei's face, Kurama noticed, not for the first time, how very _different_ Hiei looked when he was asleep.

When he was awake, Hiei's face was a mask. No one besides Kurama and Yukina usually saw beneath that mask. But when he was asleep, his emotions were revealed for all the world to see. And now he looked…frightened. Terrified, actually. Even as Kurama watched, Hiei's hand clenched around the blanket, and a small, almost inaudible whimper escaped.

Kurama sighed and, without even changing clothes, slid under the covers. Wrapping one arm around Hiei's waist, he pulled him close and held him tight. Hiei relaxed and quieted, instinctively snuggling in close. Kurama smiled slightly and drifted off.

XXX

Hiei woke to the feeling of warm lips against his cheek. "Wake up, love," a voice said softly.

Hiei groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey, Kurama…where are we? W-what happened? How did I get back here?"

Kurama propped himself up on one elbow and looked down into Hiei's face. "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me that. Why did it take you so long to get back? I was worried, you know. And what's with the injuries?"

"Wha—oh. I remember everything now. I was trying to come back to you, but…I was captured. I'm sorry. I should have been back before."

Kurama closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Hiei's. "I told you, love, I couldn't care less about your punctuality at the moment. All I care about is the fact that you're alive to _be_ late. So what happened?"

Hiei sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Is that really important?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know who hurt my angel."

Hiei sighed. "Well, good luck at finding out. _I_ don't know who was behind it."

"Well, tell me what happened. Maybe we can figure something out from your story."

"Maybe…well, I was, as you know, doing work for Mukuro. It was a small job, and it only took me two days to finish it. I got Mukuro to let me go early, so that I could get back to you. But while I was heading to the portal…I guess I was inattentive, because I didn't hear anyone or sense any unfamiliar ki. They jumped me from behind, and I was knocked out by a ki blast. I never even saw my foe.

"When I woke, I was chained to the wall of what looked like a dungeon, alone, and cold. There were wards on the walls, so I couldn't use the Fists of the Mortal Flame, let alone summon the Dragon. My katana was missing, obviously.

"So I waited for someone to come, and tell me what was going on.

"I don't know how long it took, but someone finally came in. A B-class youkai, with a whip. He was grinning.

"Obviously, I demanded to know where I was, and why I was there. He just told me to shut up, that I was better off just being quiet. I asked how he figured, and he sneered and said he'd show me. And then he unchained me, but…I couldn't move. I couldn't fight or run. I was frozen. Not by a spell or anything…I was just wondering what would happen. It was…odd…

"He turned me around and chained me back up, facing the wall. Then he asked, 'Where is the Forbidden Child?' And then…he whipped me.

"It hurt. He must have been an expert at torture, because he knew exactly where to hit my back to cause me the most pain. I must have turned soft or something, because I wanted to _cry_. Out of anger, and pain. But I didn't. I couldn't let him know _I_ was the Forbidden Child.

"When I told him nothing, he simply told me he'd be back. He unchained me, turned me around, slammed me against the wall so that I got one final bit of pain, and left.

"I didn't keep track of time, but it must have been the next day when he came back. He asked me where the Forbidden Child was again. I told him to go to hell. So, again, he turned me around and whipped me.

"This happened every single day for a week. On the sixth day, though, he not only whipped me…he beat me, too. He gave me a black eye, broke my nose…then, on the last day before I escaped, he must have been getting fed up, he stabbed me in the leg and sliced it from my knee to my ankle. Without even looking at me, he said, 'You have one more chance to tell me where he is, before you get a fate worse than death.' And then he left, and I was alone.

"I was determined, by then, to get out. I was beyond angry now, because the bastard had dared stab me and then threaten me that way. All I wanted was to see you again. So, the next time they brought me food—they had been bringing me stale bread and old water every day, and they'd untie me and force me to eat it. They always did this right after my beatings, so I was too weak to fight back, but I guess my torturer was too angry to have remembered this particular time—I took my chance. As soon as they unchained me, I attacked.

"Luckily, these were only servants—D-class—but in my condition, I thought I'd lose anyway. But after a struggle, I disposed of them, grabbed my sword up from where they'd hung it on the wall—to taunt me, I guess—and ran.

"I escaped the stronghold without too much difficulty. I figured that by the time they found out about my escape, I could be pretty near the portal. So I ran for it, and hoped I wouldn't meet trouble, because my wounds were taking their toll again.

"I ran all night, but by morning, I had to stop. I was exhausted. So I stopped just long enough to wrap my leg with a bit of cloth torn off my pants—the only bit of clothing left on me—and then I ran on.

"Even running as fast as I was able to under the circumstances, it was midday before I saw the portal. I didn't feel anyone close by, so I ran through, and found myself back in Tokyo. My wounds were killing me—literally—so I went to Yukina for help. She healed me as best as her healing powers allowed. And…well, you know the rest," Hiei concluded.

As Hiei told his story, Kurama felt growing anger, and horror. "Thank God you're all right," he said softly, pulling Hiei into his arms again. Hiei leaned against him with a grateful sigh.

"Of course I'm all right. I'm _me_, remember? I have the devil's own luck."

Kurama smiled. "Right. So…you hungry?"

"Starving, actually."

"Good. I'll go make us some breakfast. And then we'll get to work on this."

"What about your mother? Won't she ask why…"

"She won't be up yet, Hiei. It's only seven o'clock. Don't worry."

"Oh…okay." Hiei yawned and burrowed under the covers again. Kurama smiled at the adorable sight and left.

Unfortunately, Kurama had been wrong about his mother. She was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Oh! Mother, what are you doing up?"

"I've been awake since midnight. A certain someone slamming the door woke me."

Kurama flushed. _Uh-oh_…

"Where were you last night, Suichi?"

"I was…um…I was at the hospital."

"Why? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It was Hiei."

"Oh, no. Is _he_ all right?"

"He was attacked on the way here. He had a minor stab wound that had to be treated. Since he has no family, they called me."

"But he will be all right, won't he?"

"Yes. He's up in my room. He'll need to stay for a while, though, since he's not allowed to walk too much on his leg…"

"Of course. You know he's always welcome here. Is there anything I can do for him? Or you?"

"No. Not right now. Thank you, Mother."

"No reason to thank me. Just make breakfast and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

XXX

For the next four days, all Hiei did was eat and sleep, recovering from his ordeal. Kurama was almost constantly by his side, because he was the only one who could keep Hiei from getting up and putting too much pressure on his leg.

Meanwhile, Christmas was drawing very close, and Hiei was quite unhappy about having to stay abed when what he really needed to be doing was looking for Kurama's Christmas gift. Kurama still insisted that he didn't need one, but Hiei had never been one to listen to anyone when his mind was made up, and he had decided that Kurama would have a Christmas gift.

So, as soon as Kurama allowed him to get up, the day before Christmas Eve, he rocketed out of the house, in a total panic, leaving Kurama, laughing, behind.

It snowed that night, and on Christmas Eve, the world was blanketed with it, and peacefully quiet. Inside the Minamino household, things were just as quiet.

It was late, and Kurama had already helped Shiori to bed. Then he had built a fire in the fireplace, and now he and Hiei were lying on the couch in front of it. Kurama was stretched out on his side, and Hiei was curled up against his chest, playing idly with Kurama's hair. Kurama had his eyes closed, close to a doze. The only sounds in the room were their soft breathing and the crackling and popping of the fire.

After a while, though, Kurama broke the peace.

"I've decided, Hiei. I'm going to tell her."

Hiei turned his head swiftly to look at him. "You're sure?"

"I've made up my mind."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. As soon as we wake up."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, there it is. First chapter. R&R, people! I go into withdrawal without reviews!_

* * *

_**Reviewer's comments**:_

**siverrain**_: Well, here you go! Sequel! Thanks for the support. And I have no idea how many more chaps there will be. These fics just kind of write themselves. I don't decide that kind of thing._

**IrishKitsune**_: Thanks for the…erm…very rushed review. LOL. Anyway, if you liked the story, here's a sequel for ya!_

**IceDragonKatana**_: Well, I did want to put Shiori in here, because even though she wasn't really there much in the show, in the episodes she was in, she seemed so nice, and I wanted to give her credit for raising "Suichi" and changing Yoko's heart so much. So here she is. Thank you so much for the reviews and the support! I hope you enjoy the sequel, too._

**What2callmyself**_: LOL, what, did they sneak up on you? So…here's the sequel you voted for, and thanks a lot for the review. Support is always appreciated!_

**siverrain**_: Yay! Two reviews from you! Thanks again! And I don't mind late reviews. Promise. I'm just happy to get any at all._


	2. Revelations At Last

Chapter 2

"Do you want me to go with you?" Hiei asked.

"No, love," Kurama said gently. "I think…I need to do this on my own."

"All right. But if you need me, you know how to reach me."

"Of course I do. So…what do you plan to do while we're gone?" Kurama asked, a little too flippantly.

"I don't know. Sleep, probably. You do realize that you didn't sleep at all last night, don't you, fox?"

"I know. I couldn't."

"And did you also know that when one is tossing and turning all night, the guy _trying_ to sleep as close to him as possible can't, no matter how hard he tries, actually _go_ to sleep?"

"Oh…sorry, love."

Hiei smiled. "Don't worry about it. You just think about what you have to do right now."

Kurama took a deep breath. "I'm going in."

"Good luck."

XXX

"Mother?"

"Good morning, Suichi!" Shiori said brightly. "Just in time for breakfast!"

"Mother, we need to talk."

She turned her head slowly to study him. "All right, shoot."

Kurama paused. "Could…could we walk? Or…roll? Outside? At the park?"

"Suichi, it's freezing outside! And it's only eight o'clock in the morning! And the park is two miles off!"

"I know. But we could bundle up. I really just want to be outside for this…please, come with me?"

So they went. They put on coats, scarves, hats, and gloves, and then Kurama pushed Shiori out into the cold, cold morning.

They were silent all the way down to the park. It was, of course, completely empty, and silent.

Kurama wasn't eager to begin, so he just pushed his mother's wheelchair, still in silence. After about five minutes, though, Shiori said, without looking at him, "You're finally going to tell me your secret, aren't you?"

"S-secret?" Kurama stuttered, shaken out of his usual calm, cool mannerisms by surprise. "W-what secret?"

"The secret you've been hiding from me for a very long time."

Kurama sighed and stopped, setting the brake on the wheelchair deftly with one hand. "I should have known." He walked around in front of his mother and crouched down. "Kaasan, you're right. I _have_ been holding something back. I don't know how to tell you this, but I…I…well…that is…oh, this is hard…I guess it's best to just say it. Mother, I'm not—"

But Shiori didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because Kurama froze.

"Suichi? Suichi, is something wrong?"

Kurama didn't answer. Instead, he shot to the side and pulled Shiori's wheelchair over on its side, just as a bolt of ki shot over their heads. Shiori fell to the ground in a heap, and lay still, shocked at what her son had just done.

Kurama stood swiftly and said, loudly and coldly, "Show yourself, you cowardly bastard."

He heard a chuckle, and a figure dropped out of the trees. "Now, now, it does not do to call names…"

Kurama growled low in his throat. "Who are you, and how did you get into the Ningenkai?" he demanded in the Makai language.

The demon smiled without mirth. "I think _that_ should remain unknown. All you need to know is that I am here to kill you."

Kurama weighed his chances. This youkai, from his ki, was a Quest class. In this form, he had very little chance of winning. But he had to protect his mother. He made up his mind.

//Hiei!/ He yelled, opening the link he, as all the youkai did, shared with his lover. /Hiei, I need help! _Hurry_!//

Then he closed off the link again, unleashed his Rose Whip, and prepared to fight.

XXX

Hiei had been just about to doze off when he heard Kurama's desperate call. His eyes snapped open. ::_Kurama!_::

He grabbed his katana and bolted out the window, feeling fear rise in him. If Kurama was hurt…

XXX

Shiori was confused. What the heck was going on? Who was this freak who was attacking her son? Why was his skin blue? And why did he want to kill Suichi? And _why_ was Suichi holding a whip with _thorns_ on it?

If her leg didn't hurt so much from her fall, she'd have been convinced that she was dreaming. As it was, she knew she wasn't, and so she wouldn't wake right at the bad part.

She watched in horror as the fight began.

XXX

Hiei was relieved beyond words to see Kurama alive and well when he finally tracked him down, which took a surprising amount of time. Well, alive, anyway. Fighting frantically for your life cannot be categorized as "well."

From his vantage point, high in a tree over the park, Hiei could see that Kurama was already losing the fight. This demon was a Quest class, like Karasu—damn his soul to hell for hurting Kurama so long ago—but was, apparently, even more skilled in fighting.

A few feet from the fight, Shiori was lying on the ground, completely still. And from the way the demon moved, _she_ was his first target.

Well, that just wouldn't do. Shiori was Kurama's mother—no matter what the race difference was—and he would be devastated if Shiori was killed. And no one—but _no one_—hurt _his_ fox and lived to tell the tale.

The demon was the first to get a hit in. A ki blast hit Kurama in the shoulder with the force of a bullet. He gasped as his arm went slack and dangled, useless, at his side. His dominant arm was not the one that had been hit, but the pain was making his vision go black. He didn't even move as the demon took out his own whip and leapt in to deal the second and final blow.

Then Shiori screamed, "Suichi!" And at the same time, Hiei called, "_Kurama, you idiot, you are not going to die on me now!" _

Those words drove through the momentary fog around Kurama's brain. His vision cleared, just in time to see the whip cracking toward his neck, flying with enough force to crush it. And then, surely, the demon would—

_NO!_ A stubborn voice in his head said. _Absolutely not! I _won't_ lose_!

"ROSE WHIP LASH!" he bellowed, bringing his whip up just in time to block the blow. Well, not really _block_ it—but he slowed the other whip's progress enough that it just flicked his neck gently and snapped away from him. The youkai grunted, and Kurama smiled, slightly, in relief.

And then Hiei dropped in. And he looked angry. He was glaring at the demon, his body tense and ready. His hand rested on the hilt of his katana.

::Are you all right?:: He asked Kurama telepathically, without looking at him.

//Fine. What took you so long?//

::Well, you didn't exactly tell me where you were going, stupid kitsune!::

//Oh. I'm sorry. But Hiei?//

::_What!?::_

//I think you should block the whip hurtling at your head now.//

XXX

Shiori had found out that going from dazed, to confused, to shocked, to having the fright of your life, then straight back to dazed, was _not_ good for your heart.

When she had fallen, she had been dazed. When the demon had dropped in and sworn to kill her son—well, that was the gist _she _got from the psychobabble-gibberish language—she had been confused. The shock had come when Suichi hadn't looked surprised or afraid. Just determined. Then, when she had seen Suichi get hit, and nearly killed, she had been frightened out of her wits. Then her dazed confusion had come back when Suichi had skillfully blocked the whip at the last possible second—indeed, blocked it at the last _im_possible second.

And then Hiei had dropped into the fight, and Shiori went from dazed to amazed.

She had always taken her son to be a kind, gently person who wouldn't hurt a fly. But now, he had transformed into a deadly killer. Anyone could tell that he and Hiei had fought side-by-side before. They struck and blocked with ease and deadly precision, always protecting each other, but never getting in each other's way. They were never on one side together unless one was saving the other from a deadly hit; they always surrounded the enemy.

It was…oddly beautiful. Like a dance.

With Hiei and Kurama able to fight together, the youkai suddenly found himself outnumbered and outclassed. His eyes grew wider and more panicked as the fight went on, and finally, he dropped his weapon and yelled, "Please, don't kill me! I was only following orders! And surely that human would have been no problem! She's of no use to the world! What…"

"Shut up," Hiei growled. "You may have been following orders, but anyone who would kill an innocent woman does not deserve to live." He walked slowly up to the cowering demon. "And you hurt my fox," he added, his voice holding a chilling calm. "I cannot forgive that."

In less than a second, the demon's head and body had parted ways, and his blood blackened the snow. Hiei spat on the body, and burned it, melting the blood-blackened snow, until only ashes were left, drifting away in the wind.

"Who _are_ you two?" Shiori asked, staring at Kurama. "What was that all about?"

Kurama sighed. "This was _not_ the way I would have chosen for you to find out…are you all right?"

"Am I all right? Am I _all right?!"_

Kurama sighed. "I mean physically."

"I'm not hurt. What I _am_ is confused, and demanding an explanation out of you _right now_, young man!"

"And you'll get it," Hiei interrupted. "But your son is hurt, and we need to get back to your house before people come to find out what all the noise here was about."

"But I'm fine," Kurama protested, cradling his arm.

"Like hell you are. You can barely stand on your own two legs. Shut up," he advised as Kurama tried to speak. "Don't even bother faking when the two people who know you best in the world are the ones you're faking with." He turned to Shiori, whom Kurama had managed to help back into the wheelchair. "If I help him, will you be able to wheel yourself in the snow?"

"Yes. Just make sure Suichi is all right."

"_I'm fine_!" Kurama repeated as Hiei slung one of his arms over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, so we heard," Hiei muttered. "Let's go."

XXX

Back at Kurama's house, Hiei made him sit down in a chair, and then he sat next to him, stretched out his arm, and began to examine it, from wrist to shoulder. Shiori rolled her wheelchair up to the table and watched with a worried frown.

"So," Kurama said to his mother, wincing when Hiei touched a sore spot. "I guess you're pretty confused, huh, Mother?"

"You could say that," Shiori said. "I always knew you were hiding something, but…_who the heck are you_?"

"My name is Yoko. Yoko Kurama," Kurama said calmly. He had decided that he would just tell her everything and get it over with as quickly as possible, like a shot. "I think it's best if you just let me get through the whole story before you say anything, all right?"

"All right," Shiori said, looking confused.

Kurama took a deep breath. "I'm not actually human, first of all. Well, that's not exactly true, I guess—I am human, in this form. You see, I used to be a youkai. A thief, in Makai—Demon World. I was your typical youkai—cold-hearted, cruel, and ruthless."

"And cunning. Don't forget cunning," Hiei chimed in. "And brilliant, and _hot_, and absolutely perfect in every way, and…"

"Okay, we get it already," Kurama muttered. "And watch what you're pushing on, Hiei…that hurt!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Kurama continued. "Those things Hiei said were quite wrong. I was actually quite cocky. And that proved to be my downfall. I was on a thieving job one night when it all went wrong. I had quite a price on my head, and someone must have tipped off the Reikai hunters about my robbery. On my way out, I wasn't watching myself closely enough, and was glimpsed by a hunter, and, as a result my carelessness, I was shot. I was fatally wounded, and would have died. But I am stubborn, and I escaped into the Ningenkai instead—into the body of an unborn human child."

Shiori gasped as the truth dawned on her. "M-my child?"

"…Yes."

"Then what happened to…"

"Your child was not harmed. Our souls simply merged into one. However, it was still wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me."

"You'd better," Hiei snapped suddenly.

"Hiei…" Kurama said warningly.

"No, listen. You had better forgive him, because he gave up going back home so he could stay with you. His life has been hell, so that you could be happy. He had saved you from a painful death three times to date—that I know of. And the only reason he has kept this secret for so long was because he was afraid of hurting you. Afraid of losing your love. So if you break his heart now, after all he's been through, by telling him that you won't forgive him, I _will_ kill you."

"_Hiei_!"

"No, Shuichi. He's right," Shiori spoke up.

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Yes. I'll admit that when I learned that you had stolen my child, I was angry. In fact, I wanted to toss you out into the street. But then, as I listened to Hiei, I realized that you _are_ my son. You're still the one I raised. You're the one I talked to every night, told stories to, taught to ride a bike, cried over the first day of school, tucked in every night…I bandaged your scraped knees when you fell on the sidewalk, and made your favorite dinners when you were sad or lonely, and you, in turn, comforted me when _I_ was sad. You're still the son I have always loved. And nothing can change that. _Nothing_…Suichi."

"R-really?" Kurama gasped.

In answer, she rolled around and put her arms around him. He lifted the arm Hiei wasn't holding, and hugged her.

Hiei smiled slightly and moved his hand up to Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama yelped in pain. "Ouch! God, Hiei!"

"Sorry," Hiei said softly. "I had to find the worst of the damage…" He probed Kurama's shoulder, gently. "Well, at least it didn't make you bleed…seems to be only deep bruising—deep enough to hurt you bad enough to make you fall, which you nearly did, but not enough to do any damage to your lungs or muscles. I think it'll just be sore for a day or two, but just to be on the safe side, you shouldn't put any strain on it, and keep it iced."

Kurama looked surprised. //You sounded like Yukina just then,// he sent to Hiei.

::She taught me the basics of caring for an injury,:: Hiei answered. ::I don't know much, but I can tell if something broken or just badly bruised, and if there's any damage that could pose a threat.::

"So," Shiori said as Hiei got up to go make an ice pack for Kurama. "Why didn't you leave when you could have? And what _other_ times have you saved my life?"

So Kurama explained about the Mirror of the Forlorn Hope—leaving out the whole life-sacrifice-that-never-actually-happened thing, of course—and about the time he saved her during the Dark Tournament—leaving out the potential danger to him, personally.

There was another round of hugging then, of course.

"And how did you meet Hiei?" Shiori asked.

For some reason, Hiei chuckled. "He beat the crap out of me, that's how."

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked me," retorted Kurama.

"I didn't know you were…you!" Hiei argued.

"Okay, I think you answered _my_ question," Shiori said, smiling.

XXX

All Christmas day, Shiori, Kurama, and Hiei sat in the living room and talked. Shiori wanted to know everything about…everything, and Kurama was happy to tell.

Watching him as he talked nonstop, Hiei couldn't help but notice how _joyful_ Kurama looked. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and tossed aside. He had seen Kurama happy, but never like this. And that made Hiei happy, too.

"I'm glad you told her," Hiei said later, when he and Kurama had gone to bed.

"I'm so glad she knows," Kurama answered. "I can't believe I don't have to keep anything a secret anymore!"

"I know. I'll have to tell her about me, too, sometime, if it makes you feel _that_ good." Hiei raised his hand to play with Kurama's hair, and the other reached down to adjust the ice pack he insisted Kurama keep on his shoulder. "You scared me today, you know."

"Really? When?"

"When you were attacked by that demon. When you called…I was scared you'd be dead when I reached you. And when you got hit—I was _sure_ I had lost you."

"Oh. Well, you didn't. I'm fine, love." He winced and shifted.

"Sure, as long as you keep all weight off your shoulder," Hiei retorted. "Moron…"

XXX

The next day was spent on a delayed Christmas. Kurama got up early to fix Hiei and Shiori a huge breakfast, and, after they ate, they went to unwrap the gifts under the tree.

"Now, Suichi, I hope you won't be too disappointed, but I only got you one gift," Shiori said, bringing out a large package.

"I always tell you I don't need _any_," Kurama answered. "You and Hiei are so much alike that way…" he added as he ripped the wrapping off the present. "Um…you got me a…leather case?"

"Look inside."

So Kurama opened the packing case he help…and let out a yell, and tackled his mother in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back, while Hiei pulled out the contents of the bag. "Um…what _is_ this, exactly?"

"A laptop," Shiori explained. "It comes with _everything, _even wireless Internet access and pop-up blocker."

"Well…I have _no_ idea what you just said," Hiei told her, "but it sounded nice."

"I've wanted one forever!" Kurama said. "Thank you so much, Mother!"

"It's already ready to go. All you have to do is turn it on."

"I love it. And for you…"

He had gotten his mother a big double frame. It was made out of smooth, polished wood, with a gold pattern of winding leaves and vines around one side's edge, and a pattern of stars and moons on the other side. Inside the left-hand frame was a photo of Suichi's father, and in the right frame was a picture of his stepfather.

"I had the frame made with that book you love so much—_The Outstretched Shadow_—in mind," Kurama said. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, Suichi, I love it," Shiori said, with tears in her eyes.

"And now you," Kurama informed Hiei. "I had to take a midnight trip to Makai months ago to get your gift started—I picked it up a couple nights ago—and this one's from Yukina."

The one Yukina had given him was a new ward for his Jagan, embroidered with a silver dragon, with eyes of black opal, breathing flames of red and orange threads. Every detail was perfect, right down to the tiny teeth made with shining white thread.

Hiei, turning his face to the wall, replaced his other ward with the new one right away, and then turned to receive his gift from Kurama—a new katana and sheath, to replace his old, battered, broken-too-many-times sword. The sheath had a dragon carved into it—apparently, that was his symbol now. It was just he right length for his height. The blade itself was so knew it shone, diamond hard, thin, and deadly sharp. He tore off a strip of his shirt and lowered it to the point. It shattered when it had barely touched the steel. The balance was absolutely perfect, and the hilt seemed to be made to fit in his hand. Hiei knew of only one swordsmith who could make a blade this fine, and he charged a fortune for even a sheath.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked anxiously, when Hiei had sat in silence for a few minutes.

In answer, Hiei took off his old katana, belted on the new one, and then shot across the room to kiss the fox.

"I have no idea how I can top that, but…well, here. I had this made in record time by paying in gold—lots and lots of gold." He handed Kurama a small, messily-wrapped package.

Kurama took it and ripped off the paper, and opened the box. He pulled out…a locket, on a fine silver chain. He drew in his breath. It was _beautiful_. Each side was crafted to look like a rose, perfect in every detail, that sparkled and shone in the light. When he opened it, he found a picture of he and Hiei together in one side, with their arms around each other. Where he had gotten it Kurama didn't know, and didn't care. In the other side was a picture of Shiori. Kurama smiled and put it around his neck, right next to his Hieroseki. "Thank you, love." It was all he could think of to say.

"It's not as good as your mother's, I know," Hiei said quickly. "But…well, I figured now you can have both of us close to your heart."

Kurama shook his head and smiled. "It's absolutely perfect."

"I have something for you, too, Shiori," Hiei said, looking embarrassed. "And I think you'll love it."

"You didn't have to get me anything…"

"I know, but I wanted to. I just…didn't know I could."

"What are you talking about?" Shiori asked, mystified.

"Let me show you," Hiei said with a small, fanged grin.

"What are you going to do, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"You'll see. I didn't know I could, like I said," Hiei told him, walking over and crouching down next to Shiori's wheelchair. "Now," he told her, "this may feel a little strange, but I promise you, you will love the result, all right?"

"Um…okay, I guess…but…?"

"You'll see," Hiei repeated. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the air grew warm, filled with Hiei's ki. Ki shone on his palm, but it wasn't the black or red of his usual ki. This was icy blue stuff.

Kurama was confused. It looked like Hiei was…but no, he couldn't be…

XXX

Hiei was tired. He had never used his healing power—he hadn't even known about it until recently—and he was shocked at how fast it took energy.

The thing he had been most worried about was not knowing when to stop the healing. What if he stopped too soon and Shiori's leg didn't heal? Yukina had warned him, while teaching him to heal, that this could result in worsening the condition of the person being healed by making them much more fragile. Or what if he kept at it too long and used up his energy? That could be bad, too.

But it turned out that his concerns were pointless. He somehow knew exactly when to stop. He didn't know _how_ he knew, and he didn't care.

When he felt that Shiori's leg was fully healed, he slowly began to draw his power away, as Yukina had taught him. The power in the room lessened, and vanished, and Hiei stepped shakily away from Shiori, feeling exhausted, beyond even the exhaustion brought on by the Dragon. He stumbled backward and leaned against the wall. "G-go on," he gasped. "G-get up."

"What? But I…I can't."

"Yes, you can. That's your gift."

Shiori stared at him, and so did Kurama. "I don't understand," Shiori said, at the same time Kurama asked, "Hiei, did you…?"

"Just try it."

So, Shiori, looking completely disbelieving, took off her leg brace and pushed herself out of her wheelchair, balancing on one leg. Slowly, she shifted her weight to the other leg. Her eyes widened when she felt no pain or weakness. "I—I don't believe it," she gasped. "It's not possible…" She took a hesitant step, looking as if she was anticipating a fall any moment. Then she took another, and another, and then, suddenly, she broke into a run. Hiei yelped as she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank God for you, Hiei…" she whispered in his ear, which he took as a "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help…" He found it hard to concentrate on her words. He was so tired that as soon as she let him go—which took a long time, if you care to know—he slid straight to the floor.

"Are you all right, Hiei?" Shiori asked, alarmed. "Hiei?"

"He's fine, Mother. He just needs to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

After that, everything became a sort of blur. The voices became just a dull murmur in the background. He felt quite content not to move for the rest of his life, however long that may be.

Luckily, he didn't have to try. Kurama scooped him up in his arms, and after carrying him a short distance—the couch, Hiei realized dimly—set him down and covered him with a blanket, and then he dropped off to sleep. He didn't even notice when Kurama removed his katana and boots, and he also missed the gentle kiss on his cheek, just before Kurama left.

Outside, a black figure watched from a tree. "Your happiness will not last, Forbidden Child."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so it took a while to post this chap. Gomen. But those lovely people at my school have decided that since a break is coming up, why not pile on the homework? So it's been a while since I could actually type this up. I have the next chapter done, but it's short, and I also have to update two chapters on Soul War, so just so you know, it may be a while before very short chapter three comes out. Once again, my apologies._

* * *

**Reviewers' Comments:**

**Khory**_: Thanks for the review, and here's your update! And I do plan on finishing this thing. I never abandon a fanfic._

**ForeverFornever**_: Thanks so much for the review! I'm not sure how accurate the danger part is, but thanks for the compliment! As long as you actually do think that, and aren't just trying to be nice. And I have to admit, I do work hard on the fluff parts, and on my grammar and spelling. Once again, thanks for the review and compliments, and keep reviewing!_

**IceDragonKatana**_: Merry Christmas to you, too. Hey, do you think the gifts in this chapter were all right? I was writing this chapter in class and my teacher got mad at me and I got flustered and just kind of went blank on gift ideas. (Damn you, Mrs. Cronin…) I hope they are appropriate…well, whatever, too late to change it now, I guess…Thanks so much for the review!_

**Lady J**_: Well, there's your update! Not a quick one, but oh well…thanks for the review!_

**MikaSamu**_: I'm sorry there wasn't more information on the capture in this chapter…I'm kinda big on setting the scene, and sometimes that requires waiting for a bit…I'll start going into that more in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks for the review!_

**StormAZ**_: Thanks for the review! Yes, I know, Hiei is OOC, and I'm sorry about that, but no matter how hard I try to keep him in character, he never stays that way!!! EVER! So I gave up on keeping him in character a long time ago. I'm sorry…_


	3. News

Chapter 3

Hiei slept for three days straight. During that time, Kurama basically lived at his side, making sure no one tried to hurt his beloved while he slept. An irrational fear? Maybe. But he figured that since one youkai had already gotten through into the Ningenkai once, it could happen again, and next time, it could be someone out to kill the Forbidden Child.

Kurama had, at first, been concerned at the depth of Hiei's sleep. Even when he called the Dragon, he had never slept over a day before. But once he realized that Hiei's ki wasn't dropping—rather, it was rising steadily—he calmed down, and, not being able to wake Hiei, settled for guarding him instead. Shiori sat with him most of the time, and they talked. During these three days, Shiori learned more about Makai, the Reikai, her son, and Hiei than any human ever would again.

And all that time, the dark figure watched them from outside. Waiting…

XXX

He felt strangely heavy, as if he were made of lead. And tired—yes, he was exhausted. But he was warm, which was a good thing. And most of all, he was _hungry_.

So, even though he didn't want to leave this pleasant, warm cocoon, he forced himself to open his eyes.

He was lying on Kurama's couch, covered by a quilt. It was dark outside. The tree on the other side of the room twinkled, and someone had built a fire in the hearth.

Hiei smiled. He liked that hearth.

And now he _really_ didn't want to get up.

"Welcome back, love," a voice said softly from the doorway just as Hiei had resigned himself to trying to move.

Hiei turned his head and smiled. "Mm…hey, fox."

Kurama came over and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…heavy…what's for dinner?"

Kurama laughed. "Soup."

"What, that's it?"

"Yep. I didn't feel like making anything else, and I'm afraid you probably can't even lift your arms at the moment."

"That's ridicu—oh, damnit, you're right." Kurama smiled. "I hate it when you're right."

"But you should be used to it by now."

"Shut up, fox."

Another laugh. "I'll go make the soup, then."

"What kind?"

"Chicken noodle."

"Yech…"

"You will eat it, and you will love it."

Hiei smiled at him as he left.

And outside, the figure watched…

XXX

"I can eat by myself, Kurama," Hiei said grumpily. "I'm not a complete invalid."

"Hiei, you can't even lift your hands. How do you plan to hold a spoon?" Kurama asked, setting the bowl of soup on the end table so that he could slide onto the couch, lift Hiei up, and settle him against his chest.

"I could manage…"

"No you couldn't."

"Shut up," Hiei muttered again, swallowing the soup Kurama held to his lips. "So, where's your kaasan?" he asked as Kurama dipped the spoon into the bowl again.

"Out celebrating full use of her legs. Which we have you to thank for, by the way."

"Didn't you already thank me for that?"

"Yes, but not nearly as profusely as I should have."

"Only because I passed out," Hiei retorted. "And who the hel uses the word 'profusely' anymore?"

"Me."

"Really. Well, anyway, I just wish Yukina had been here instead of the Ice World," Hiei said. "She could have done much better than I did."

Kurama smiled. "I think you did perfectly. Now, eat your soup."

Once Kurama had finished feeding Hiei the soup, Hiei felt stronger. "Where's my katana?" he muttered, trying to throw the covers aside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Kurama said, holding him down by the shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To train…"

"No, you aren't. You're going to stay on this couch and _rest_," Kurama said firmly. "Maybe you can get up tomorrow, but right now you're still rebuilding your ki and you're exhausted. Besides, everyone's coming over soon to welcome you home, albeit a bit late. Don't you want to be here to say hello?"

"Hn. Nope."

"Well, I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter, koi."

"But fox…"

"No."

"Damn. How am I supposed to win with you?!"

"You aren't."

"Remind me why I love you again?"

Kurama smiled, and pressed his lips to Hiei's.

XXX

They were still kissing some time later, when the doorbell rang. Hiei gave a sigh of disappointment. "I'll kill them," he muttered.

"It's open!" Kurama called, pulling Hiei into his lap and kissing his neck. "Don't worry," he added softly. "We'll pick up again later…" His eyes widened as Hiei sent him a mental image. "PERVERT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

Yusuke laughed at that as he came in, followed by Kuwabara, Boton, Keiko, and…

"Koenma? What the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked, none too politely. He and the toddler-king did _not_ get along well.

"What do you think?" Koenma snapped. "I'm here you welcome you home!"

"Sit," Kurama said. "And Hiei, be polite, if you're capable of it. They're guests and they came to welcome _you_ back. They were worried when you went missing, you know."

"But _he_ always brings a _case_ when he drops in," Hiei said. "And I don't _want_ to work."

"No case this time, Hiei. Promise."

"Huh. Well, that's a first."

"So, Hiei…" Keiko said as she sat on the couch. "What happened in Makai?"

"Oh, you know, the usual Forbidden-child-capture crap." Hiei tried to keep his voice emotion-free, but Kurama could tell he was sad, and angry. Kurama slid his arms around the little hiyoukai and held him tight, comforting him in the best way he knew how. Hiei gave a soft sigh and leaned against him, feeling all the lonely, sad, bitter, angry feelings washing away as quickly as they had come, to be replaced by contentment.

That _is_ the power of love, after all.

"How bad did they hurt you, Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, sounding concerned and angry at the same time.

"I'm all right," Hiei said. "Now, anyway. Don't worry about it—it used to happen all the time."

Kurama's arms tightened around him.

"I believe it's more than a simple plan to harvest your tear gems this time, Hiei," Koenma said seriously.

"What?" Yusuke yelped. "You never told me that!"

"Well, excuse me, but I thought Hiei deserved to be the first to know, since he _is_ the one who actually _got_ captured."

"What do you mean, 'more than a simple plan'?" Kurama asked tensely.

"I'm not sure yet," Koenma said.

"Then what makes you think…?"

"Reikai Intelligence intercepted a messenger yesterday. The message was to be delivered verbally, so they couldn't just search him. Instead, they brought him back to the Reikai. We have been interrogating him for three days, but the most we could get out of him was 'He does not only want the gems. He wants the maker as well, and will go to any lengths to get what he wants.' Now, this could indicate many things—torture, alliance, maybe…maybe death. We won't know until we get him to talk more. But from our captive, we know that Hiei, if captured again, will not be let go. He is wanted, and badly."

"Well, they aren't getting him," Kurama said firmly.

Hiei was gripping the kitsune's arm so tightly his knuckles were white. "So…so they found out I _was_ the one after all?"

"Apparently so."

"And…and they want me to go there? To make gems for them?"

"Yes, obviously."

"Then…then I have to go."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so that was a pitifully short chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end, okay? _**defensive**_ I'll try to write another chapter and update ASAP, but I have to write another chapter of Soul War first, for my friend C-chan, so it may take a few days to get up. But bear with me, all right? I am trying!_

* * *

**Reviewer's comments**

**FluffysBijin05**_: The whole thing about the figure and him capturing Hiei is part of the mystery. And I'm not sure exactly who this person is yet, but I have a pretty good idea. Since these stories usually write themselves, though, that may change soon. I don't think it will, but you never know…anyway, thanks for the review and keep on reading!_

**IceDragonKatana**_: Thanks for the review! You're always so nice about reviewing…and thanks for the compliment on the gift ideas. And the thing about Hiei's healing power is that it's not actually known to exist, for sure. It's pretty much fanmade, I think. And about the dark figure: like I told FluffysBijin, I'm not really sure who he is. And also, I envy you about the cell phone!!!_

**StormAZ**_: Thanks for the review! I don't have time to respond, because I have to leave, but I'll give a better response next time, I promise!!!_


	4. Decisions and Developments

Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Yusuke exploded, jumping to his feet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I HAVE TO GO'?! ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS?!"

"No. Practical."

"How the hell do you figure?" Yusuke snapped. "That would be throwing your life away! It's suicide!"

"Well, that messenger said that his boss would go to any lengths to get what he wants. And that _could_ mean he'd go after all of you, and kill you to get to me, or capture you as bait. I just want to protect you all," Hiei said quietly, not meeting Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke froze. Out of all the explanations he'd expected to hear from the cold Jaganshi, this was about the last on the list.

He was about to reply when Shiori breezed into the room. "Hello, Suichi! Hiei! I'm so glad to see you awake!" She looked around at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma and Keiko, all of whom were staring at her in shocked silence. "Friends of yours, dear?"

"Yes, Mother."

"So what are you all talking about so excitedly in here?" Shiori asked, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Um…we were just talking about…erm…basketball! Yeah! Basketball!" Yusuke said, his face red.

"He's lying?" Shiori said to Kurama.

Kurama gave a forced laugh, though he had gone pale at Hiei's pronouncement. "You'll have to excuse him, Mother. He's a bad liar. Actually, we were discussing Hiei's capture in Makai, and what to do about it."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Koenma almost fell out of their seats in shock.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Koenma said loudly, shocked out of his silence.

"AND HOW IS SHE WALKING?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yes, I told her, and Hiei healed her. And yes, he _does_ have healing powers, before you even ask. He just didn't know it. No one did. But we can talk about that later. Let's get back to the subject at hand."

"I'm not changing my mind," Hiei told him softly, without looking up from his knees.

"But Hiei…"

"No, Kurama! I have to go!" Hiei said, looking sad. "I don't want to leave you—that's the last thing I want to do—but I won't have you hurt for my sake!"

"Uh…where are you going, Hiei?" Shiori asked.

"He's not going _anywhere_," Kurama insisted.

"Yes, Kurama I am," Hiei said gently. "I'm going back to Makai," he told Shiori.

"What? Why?" Shiori demanded.

"To protect you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Kurama," Hiei said. "There's someone after me, and he'll do anything to get what he wants. Including capturing or killing Kurama and everyone else I care about. And I _won't_ let that happen," Hiei said.

"Hiei, you don't have to go!" Kurama said desperately. "We can protect ourselves…"

"You heard Koenma. This guy will do _anything_. And if he's powerful…"

"He is," Koenma interjected. "His messenger said we had no hope of defeating him. He had the A-class running scared, and even the S-class are beginning to seek alliance with him rather than fight him, though I'm not sure if they're afraid or just greedy."

"You see?" Hiei said. "He could kill you, and it would be _my_ fault!"

"Hiei, you can't go!" Shiori said.

"I can and I will."

"Hiei, _please_! Don't you understand?" Kurama asked, slightly hysterical. "I wouldn't be able to live without you! I would die even if you left to _protect_ me! Beloved, please…stay."

Hiei shook his head. "No, you'd be all right. You don't need me, fox."

"Yes, I do!" Kurama said. "You're the most important thing in the world to me! You're everything…my happiness, my light, my heart…all the things I need to survive. Without you, it's just…dark."

"Kurama…" Hiei began, but Shiori interrupted.

"There's only one solution," she said quietly, as if forcing the words out with everything she had. "Suichi, you'll have to go with him."

"WHAT?!" Kurama, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Koenma said at once.

"No. It's too dangerous," Hiei said immediately.

"Less dangerous for him that for you, am I correct?" Shiori retorted. She cut Hiei off when he opened his mouth again. "Hiei, I know my son. He's telling the truth—he _would_ die if you left him. But if he went _with_ you, you could be together _and_ protect each other."

"Are you certain, Mother?" Kurama asked.

"No. But you have to go with him, regardless of my worries. There seems to be no other way."

"But…" Hiei tried to come up with something to convince them. Then he gave a defeated sigh and said, "You'd just better not get yourself hurt, fox."

"Hey, wait a second! I haven't authorized any of this!" Koenma protested.

"Shut up, toddler," Hiei snapped. "We don't care. We never _have_."

"Hey…" Koenma began hotly. But he was cut off by Kurama.

"It's settled, then. When should we leave?"

"Soon. Before out enemy makes the first move. I assume we _have_ changed the agenda to _killing_ him, instead of trying to make a deal with him?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Of course. We'll leave tomorrow, then."

"Cool," Yusuke said. "What time should we be here?"

"_You're_ not going," Hiei snapped.

"WHAT? BUT _HE_ GETS TO!" Yusuke said.

"That's because he's a persistent annoyance, as well as the love of my life. You _are_ the former, but I can shut you up. _He_, on the other hand, is like a constant buzz in your ear—impossible to shut off _or_ tune out."

Yusuke glared at him. "Koenma, tell the shrimp that we can go!"

"No. You and Kuwabara will stay here and watch over Shiori."

"WHAT? WHY?" Yusuke demanded, turning on Koenma.

"Because Hiei's enemy may try to harm her, as she's become so important to Hiei lately," Koenma said simply.

"But I don't want to," Yusuke said.

"This is not a choice, Yusuke. It's an order. Follow Kuwabara's example for once, and _follow orders_," Koenma said. "Besides, it's for your own good. You know what Makai is like. The discussion is closed, Yusuke."

Yusuke glared at him and sat down on the floor, muttering to himself. Keiko smiled at him. "I wouldn't have wanted you to go anyway, Yusuke."

Yusuke brightened visibly at the smile, and changed the subject. "So, Kurama, how does your mother know about Makai, anyway?"

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU SEEK MY PERMISSION BEFORE SPILLING THE BEANS?" Koenma demanded.

"Because you would have told me not to," Kurama said simply.

"Damn right I would have. HUMANS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT US! REMEMBER?!"

"Shut up," Hiei said. "She deserved to know."

"SHE'S A HUMAN!" Koenma snapped at him.

"Please, sir," Shiori said, standing, her eyes blazing but her voice calm. "Don't blame my son. I would have found out anyway, after the demon attack…"

"What? What demon attack?" Koenma asked. "No one informed Reikai Intelligence of that!"

"That's because Hiei and Suichi killed him before he could do any damage," Shiori said proudly.

Koenma groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh, if my dad finds out…" He sighed. "But _why_ did you have to tell her, Kurama?"

"Shut up," Hiei snapped again. "He told her because he was tired of keeping secrets from his mother to protect your lazy ass."

"You know, Hiei, I could easily have you killed for your disrespect," Koenma said mildly.

Hiei smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but Kurama beat him to it. "Go to hell, Koenma."

There was shocked silence in the room.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Koenma exploded finally.

"I told you to go to hell," Kurama answered calmly. "You have got to stop threatening my love. And Hiei, please, _try_ to tolerate this oh-so-holy King of All That is Crap."

It seemed that Koenma was finally working Kurama's last nerve.

Hiei smirked up at him. "Well, fox, it looks like you've finally lost it."

"No, I haven't," Kurama said. "I just think he needs to come down off his royal high, and learn that there are some things other people consider more important that keeping his secrets." He smiled at Shiori. "Like being honest with the ones you love."

"Aww…" Keiko said, smiling.

"It's so sweet I'm getting cavities," muttered Koenma, his face still red. "Fine, whatever. Just don't tell anyone else, all right?"

"Who am I going to tell?" Kurama asked rhetorically.

"Now leave," Hiei added to the rest of them. "You interrupted something important when you barged in, you know."

"Hiei!" Kurama said.

"No, no, it's fine," Kuwabara said, grinning.

"Yeah, we gotta go anyway," Yusuke added.

"Later," Keiko said, putting her arm around Yusuke's shoulder. "Have fun."

"Listen," Koenma said quietly on the way out. "I've got a bad feeling about this guy. Watch your backs, be _careful_, and…don't get killed, all right?"

"Nice to know you care," Kurama teased.

Koenma snorted. "Yeah, right. Not likely. I just don't want to have to deal with your paperwork. Do you have _nay_ idea how hard it would be to figure out where to _send_ you two?"

XXX

"Are you worried?" Hiei asked Kurama later.

"Mm…a little. I don't want to leave my mother, but…"

"Well, no one's making you come. If you'd rather stay…" Hiei trailed off, sounding hurt.

Kurama hugged him tightly. "No. I'd definitely rather leave my mother for a little while than risk never seeing you again."

Hiei smiled. "I have to confess, I'm glad I'm not going alone. I'd miss you like crazy."

"Why, do my ears deceive me, or is Hiei Jaganshi actually showing _vulnerability_?"

"_Only_ to you, fox." Hiei pulled Kurama close and kissed him gently. "And Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"Just…everything. Loving me, making me _happy_, maybe for the first time in my life, for…for giving me a _family_." Hiei reached up to touch the Hieroseki around Kurama's neck. "I've never had that…it's a nice feeling. I love you."

"Me too, Hiei. So much."

XXX

It was still night when Hiei woke. Moonlight streamed through the window, spreading silvery light over the floor.

At first, Hiei wondered what had woken him. But then he noticed the absence of a certain warmth next to him. He turned over.

Kurama wasn't there.

_Probably in the bathroom_, Hiei thought, curling up again and closing his eyes.

But though he waited for a long time, there was no sound at all, from Kurama or anything else. After about a quarter of an hour, he sighed and got up to go find the fox himself.

That was when he saw the Hieroseki on the floor under the window. Its band was broken. He snatched the gem up and stared at it, a feeling of sick horror rising in him. There were words written on the band. _You will never see the Forbidden One again._

And then were written in blood.

XXX

"Shiori! Shiori, wake up!" Hiei called, pounding on the door to Shiori's bedroom.

"Hiei? Is something wrong?" Shiori asked sleepily, poking her head out.

"Yes! Everything! _Look_!" Hiei shoved the necklace he held into her hand. As she read the words on the band, her face paled. "They have him," Hiei said. "They have Kurama." His voice trembled. "We've been wrong the whole time. It wasn't me they wanted. It was Kurama."

* * *

_Author's Note: There you have it! End chapter four. Review, please! Oh, and by the way, I know the ending was a little rushed, but I wanted to set up for the next couple of chapters, so just bear with me, all right?_

* * *

**Reviewer's comments**

**IceDragonKatana**_: I STILL am not sure exactly WHO the figure is…I have some ideas rolling around in my head but I haven't gotten one pinned long enough to decide yet. So you'll find out when I do, I guess! Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!_

**FluffysBijin05**_: Thanks for the review! And I'm not exactly sure who the new guy wants…or who he is…like I told IceDragonKatana, I have some idea, but…we'll just have to wait and find out, no?_

**darkspirals**_: Thanks for the review! And to answer your question, demons can mask their ki, so that's why he wasn't sensed. See? And I hate stalkers, too…they are creepy._


	5. Koenma's An Ass

Chapter 5

Hiei's face was contorted by fury as he raced up to the enormous doors to Yama's palace in the Reikai.

"I need to talk to the toddler," he barked into the intercom.

"Koenma-sama is busy at the moment. You'll have to come back later," an ogre's voice said.

"No, _not_ later. _Now_," Hiei said impatiently, growing angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to wait."

Hiei gave a roar of frustration. "Listen, you pathetic, sniveling little…_life form_. This is Hiei Jaganshi, with urgent news for Koenma. Whatever he's doing can wait. This is a matter or life and death. Now _let me in_."

XXX

"Look at this," Hiei snarled, throwing the Hieroseki and broken leather band down on Koenma's desk.

"Hiei, what—" Koenma began, picking it up to read the words on it. His face grew confused as he red. "But…what does that mean? You're…"

"They have Kurama," Hiei snapped. "They think _he's_ the Forbidden Child."

"WHAT?!" Koenma yelped, leaping straight out of his chair. "Oh, _damn_!"

"You've got that right. Now what the hell are we going to do about it?"

"One of my best detectives is captured," Koenma said, now pacing the room. "My dad's gonna kill me…OGRE!"

"Yes, Koenma, sir?" A nervous-looking blue ogre raced into the room.

"Another one of the Reikai Tentei had been kidnapped by the same guy that got Hiei. I need you to have our prisoner questioned again, and give the order to have the latest records searched for any unusual disturbances, alliances, etc. in Makai. Report anything of significance immediately."

"Yes, sir." The ogre ran off, and Koenma turned to Hiei. "Hiei, I don't think you can do much here right now. You go back to Kurama's house and reassure Shiori. I'll contact you when we have something concrete."

"That's _it_?" Hiei exploded. "You want me to _baby-sit_? While Kurama is being held prisoner somewhere? Are you crazy?! Besides, Shiori is as well as can be expected under the circumstances. In fact, she's taking it better than me…"

"No, I am not crazy. Practical."

Hiei flushed when his earlier words were used against him. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"Hiei, I don't want you getting involved in this. I think you may be too…emotionally attached. I'm worried it may cloud your judgment," Koenma said.

Hiei gave a low growl. "You _bastard_! You can't do that!"

"I just did, Hiei, and I'm sorry I had to, but I think it's for the best. We'll work day and night to find him, and we'll fight tooth and nail to get him back…"

Hiei slammed his hands down on Koenma's desk. "That's not good enough! You don't even care! You just want to stay out of trouble with your father," Hiei accused.

"You know that isn't true," Koenma said quietly. "Hiei, I think you're just under a lot of strain. Go back to Kurama's and get some rest, and I'll contact you when…"

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?" Hiei screamed suddenly, losing what little patience he had stored up for his clashes with the toddler in his lifetime. "I love him. I…LOVE…HIM! And I won't just abandon him. I don't care what you say or do. I won't." And with that, he turned and walked out, not even noticing Koenma's bewildered stare at his display of emotion.

XXX

"Well?" Shiori demanded as soon as Hiei walked into the house. "Did you speak to Koenma?"

"Oh, I spoke to him, all right," Hiei said, slamming the door behind him. "And now I don't care to ever see him again, thank you very much."

"He's not going to help?" Shiori gasped.

"Oh, he's going to help," Hiei snarled. "He just won't let _us_ help." He sighed. "Bastard…"

"What do you mean? He expects us to just _sit_ here while Suichi is out there?"

"Basically. He says we're too 'emotionally attached', so I have to just let them handle it. Fat chance, Koenma…"

"You mean you're going to disobey direct orders?" Shiori asked incredulously.

"Hell, yeah," Hiei answered. "Problem is, I have _no_ idea where to start."

"First of all, you should call Yusuke and Kuwabara, and tell them what's happened. Maybe they can help," Shiori suggested, as if it was obvious.

"I…I don't know how to use a phone…" Hiei mumbled, embarrassed.

Shiori gaped for a moment, and then smiled and grabbed the phone from the counter. "Come here."

Confused, Hiei got up and joined Shiori.

Shiori patiently explained to Hiei how to use the phone, and then, after Hiei finally got it, she looked up Yusuke's phone number and dialed it, while Hiei went and jumped on the counter, drumming his fingers impatiently against the marble countertop.

"Hello? Urameshi? It's Shiori Minamino…actually…no…Suichi didn't call because he's…he's been captured…oh, no…Urameshi, dear, no need to shout…stay calm…no…yes…Hiei went to see him already…no. Actually, he's forbidden Hiei and I, and probably you, too, to help…Urameshi, don't start shouting again…good…now, to get to the point, Hiei plans to defy Koenma's wishes and search for Suichi on his own. What do you mean, 'obviously'? Okay, whatever…anyway, I think you and Kuwabara should come over and help us come up with something, since we have no idea where to start…yes…all right…thank you, Urameshi…okay…thank you, _Yusuke_. All right…yes, see you in a few minutes. Goodbye."

Shiori hung up and turned to Hiei. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"And they'll bring their pity with them," Hiei muttered. The thought had just occurred to him. "Damnit."

Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived scarcely ten minutes later. They found Hiei and Shiori in the living room, deep in discussion.

"Hey," Yusuke said, going over to Shiori. "I'm so sorry about Kurama…" He seemed to be talking more to Hiei, and he tossed him a worried glance as he spoke.

"See?" Hiei said to Shiori. To Yusuke, he said, "Stop pitying me."

Yusuke smiled slightly. "Sorry. So…what's the game plan?"

"Idiot. There _isn't_ one. That's why we called _you_," Hiei snapped.

"Oh, yeah…"

"What I want to know," said Kuwabara, "is why Koenma won't let us help find and rescue Kurama."

Hiei snorted. "He says I'm to 'emotionally attached'. Says it'll 'cloud my judgment'. He just doesn't get it."

"Doesn't get what?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei glared at him. "Never mind. Now, _what are we going to do about Kurama_?"

"Oh. Right. Well, do you have _any_ ideas on our newest enemy?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course not, moron!" Hiei snapped. "If I did I wouldn't need to sit here with you two idiots and try to figure something out!"

"Calm down, Hiei," Yusuke said. "I know you're scared, but…"

"I'm _not_ scared," Hiei snarled. "Just annoyed by your incompetence."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"What?"

"Yes…humans don't even know about the Forbidden Child," Hiei said slowly.

"Well, then, why not ask Mukuro for help?"

Hiei was about to snap a reply, but then he thought about it.

Things had been chilly between him and Mukuro ever since he had quit being her heir, in favor of staying in the Ningenkai with Kurama. She just hadn't understood why he was quitting, because she didn't understand the love Hiei felt for the fox. It had grown a rift between them, and they'd never again be close friends like they once were.

So was there even any point in swallowing his pride and ask this favor, when Mukuro would probably just laugh at him and say no anyway?

_Yes_.

For Kurama, he would do _anything_.

"Kuwabara, you actually just said something reasonably intelligent for a change," Hiei said. "That's not a bad idea, all things considered. All right, I'll go and talk to her first thing tomorrow."

* * *

_Author's Note: These chapters are just getting shorter and shorter! Curious thing, that… But don't worry, I'm going to start writing the next chapter tonight, and I'll post it ASAP._

* * *

**Reviewers' comments**

**StormAZ**_: Hey, thanks for the review! You guessed right about Kurama being mistaken for the_ _Forbidden Child! Go you!_ **throws confetti in the air** _Oh, and for your other review: Have you figured out the answer to your question about the demon picking Kurama and Shiori yet? If not, reread chapter four. The answer is at the end! And thank you for the compliment on Hiei's healing powers. You're so nice!_

_**MikaSamu**:_ _Thanks for the review! And looking back, I guess you're right, it was a turnabout. Anyway, I'll try and update soon for ya! Byeness!_


	6. Torture

Chapter 6

Something hurt.

Wait. Scratch that.

_Everything_ hurt.

_W-where am I?_ Kurama wondered as he started to wake. _What happened?_

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

He was lying on his side, on the cold flagged stone floor of what seemed to be a cell. The walls were also stone. The room was lit by flaming torches in brackets along the walls. When Kurama shifted his eyes to the door, he saw that there were bars in it.

Slowly, Kurama sat up. What was going on? He remembered waking up in his room and seeing the figure outside the window…and then he'd felt pain beyond anything he'd ever imagined. And then, while he lay dazed, the figure had slipped in through the window, beaten on him for a bit, and then dragged him outside. Every time Kurama became aware of things enough to struggle, he felt that horrible pain again. _I passed out eventually, I guess_, he thought.

And Hiei…what about Hiei? And Shiori? Why didn't they wake up when Kurama was captured, or when he had begun screaming from the pain he felt? Had they been hurt?

_Please, no…_

Moving gingerly, Kurama stood and walked slowly to the door, and looked out into the corridor. It was empty; no guards whatsoever. Maybe he could make a break for it…could this door be broken down, maybe? He reached up and touched one of the bars, to see.

The pain came again, but this time it whipped out and gripped him both physically and spiritually. He felt a pressure in his chest, stopping him from breathing or crying out.

Just when he was sure he was going to die right here and now, all alone, as a result of his own stupidity, it all stopped. Kurama fell back against the wall, gasping. Slowly, he slid to the floor.

_Wards on the door_, he thought. _So no leaving that way. Or any other way, for that matter, since there's no window…_

It was amazing, he thought, how calm and clear headed he was. He should be angry, or frightened, or _something_. He had no idea where he was, or who had captured him, or why, or whether his loved ones had been hurt. And yet, he felt nothing beyond that dull ache.

_Why_?

He didn't have time for reasoning, because right then a door slammed nearby, and two voices echoed down the hall. They spoke human English, Kurama noted in some surprise. Maybe they were American? Careful not to touch the bars again, he looked out into the hall.

"Ah, you are awake," a very quiet, chilling voice said, just as a tall, thin figure appeared. "Hello, Forbidden Child."

Kurama blinked. "Forbidden Child?"

"Now, now, do not play innocent with me, Hiei Jaganshi," the voice said. Kurama couldn't distinguish any of his features, because the figure seemed to always be surrounded by shadows, no matter where he stood, but he could tell that the man was tall and unnaturally thin. "I have already captured you, so there is no need for false bravado."

_They think _I'm_ Hiei?_ Kurama thought, startled.

_What the…_

"What do you want with H—with me?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the voice asked silkily. "I want your allegiance. And your gems, of course, which will make me rich enough to get allies all over the Ningenkai _and_ Makai. And I will stop at _nothing_ to get what I want."

So Hiei was in danger. They already knew that. But somehow, _Kurama_ had been mistaken for _Hiei_.

He had been given an unexpected chance to protect Hiei, and he planned to take full advantage of that.

"There's something wrong with your plan," he said, trying to adopt Hiei's trademark smirk.

"Enlighten me."

"In order to get my tear gems, you would have to make me cry," Kurama explained. "And I _don't_ cry."

The figure gave a chuckle. "Not an impossible feat, but yes, that part _will_ be difficult. And so much fun." Kurama heard the snap of fingers, and the figure said, "Prepare him, and then take him to the chamber."

Another figure with his face masked appeared next to the door, and Kurama stepped back as the door swung inward. He raised his hand to get his rose, out of reflex, but when he tried to manipulate it with his ki, he found that he couldn't focus on the sparks of power inside him. Whenever he tried, he got dizzy.

The figure outside chuckled at his attempts. "I did not know the Forbidden Child fought with a _rose_. I thought it was _fire_. Oh, well, everyone makes mistakes. And do not bother trying to fight. It is hopeless. There are wards all over this room."

"Figures," Kurama muttered, putting his rose away in his hair and raising his fists. "Fine. Do your worst."

There was another low chuckle, this one coming from the figure approaching Kurama. He raised one arm and muttered something, and then Kurama was in a world of pain again. The world went black, gray, white, and black again.

When it stopped, and he could make sense of what was happening around him again, he heard the man's voice say, "Not a sound from him, milord. He could be difficult to break."

"Yes," the voice said. "Yes, he most certainly will be. I could _force_ him to do what I wish right now, of course, but it _is_ much more fun to break them…"

"I agree, milord," the person now next to Kurama said softly. "So much more fun…" He took advantage of the daze Kurama was in, and flipped him over, held him down with one knee, and put two wards on his back, and then chuckled and put something around Kurama's neck.

Instantly, the pain Kurama felt magnified tenfold, and he was well aware of every bruise, scratch, ache, and pain. He gasped, but refused to cry out, or shed a tear, because the second he cried was the second he failed Hiei.

And he _refused_ to fail.

"Do you need more pain, Forbidden One, or will you come along nicely?" the man next to him asked pleasantly.

"Shut up, you bastard, I'm not going anywhere," Kurama snarled.

"Oh, I believe you will, without a fight," the tall figure outside in the corridor said.

"And why the hell would I do that?" Kurama asked.

"Why? Because if you decide to fight me, I can have that man you love so dearly…Yoko, is it not?…killed in one hour at the most."

Kurama felt a flicker of fear. _Hiei_…

"I won't cry for you," he managed to growl.

"Oh, you will. Yes, indeed. But I do not need to threaten Yoko Kurama's life to get you to do that. What _fun_ would that be, after all? Now, come."

Kurama glared at him and pushed himself to his feet, wincing as pain tore through him again. He fought down a cry of pain with every step as he followed the tall figure out.

He was taken some way down the corridor, and shoved into a small room. The man who had warded him joined the man who had been outside the cell. "What first, milord?"

"First, you beat him. See how well that pain amplifier works. And then you decide. Torture _is_ your specialty."

"You flatter me, milord. I am hardly up to _your_ level."

"I am not amused by your attempts to get into my good graces again. If you want to make up for past failures, _make him cry_."

"Yes, milord…"

And then the dark figure left, and the torture began.

XXX

Two hours later, Kurama lay limp on the ground, pain taking up every thought in his head, while his torturer stood over him, glaring at him, chest heaving. "Why will you not cry, you little bastard?!"

Kurama moaned. He felt like he was an inch from death. His torturer had beaten him until he couldn't breathe, whipped him, slammed him against the wall repeatedly, and then, when he still didn't let tears fall, thrown him to the ground and beaten him again, until he was sure he would die there.

"No matter," the man said, smirking. "We will try again tomorrow."

XXX

Kurama lost track of time quickly. There was no window down here, so there was no telling day and night apart. He slept most of the time, when he was in his cell. He liked that time most, because he could escape from this time and place when he slept. He could dream that he was in Hiei's arms again…

His waking world quickly became a nightmare, full of torture, violence, and endless pain. As each day passed, death became more appealing. But if he died, the hope of seeing Hiei and Shiori again was well and truly lost.

And so he forced himself to exist, every day. To eat the bread and water they gave him in the mornings. To put up with whatever was thrown at him.

And most of all, he forced himself not to cry.

After a seemingly endless time of this life, his captors began to grow impatient.

And finally, fed up.

XXX

"Today is the day, Forbidden One. Today is the day you will cry."

The voice was not that of his torturer. No, this time it was "milord" speaking.

He was not in shadow this time, but he wore a mask, too. All Kurama could see of him was a pair of the most chilling, bright red eyes Kurama had ever seen. They were _nothing_ like Hiei's.

Kurama felt a spark of fear.

"Tell me, Hiei," the man said casually, touching Kurama's cheek lightly. "Have you ever been…shall we say…defiled?"

Kurama's eyes widened as the words sank in, and his fear intensified.

"I hope not, because if you have not, then this will be much fun…"

_Oh, gods…_NO!

* * *

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas to all my readers! Not looking good for Kurama, though…and sorry this chapter is so short and rotten. I suck at writing torture scenes, in case you couldn't tell._

* * *

**Reviewers' comments:**

**IceDragonKatana**_: I didn't know if anyone would see that one coming. Thanks for the review and for reading, and merry Christmahanakwanzakah!_

**chibibunny**_: Yeah, I know it's OOC. But I can't keep them in character, so I gave up on that. The characters are portrayed however the muses want them to be portrayed, and woe betide anyone who ignores the muses! Thanks for the review!_

**MikaSamu**_: Thanks for the review! I feel so loved! I really tried hard to portray them all the way I thought the readers would want them to be. It was hard work, convincing the muses to let me do what I want! (I didn't ignore their orders—as I said to chibibunny, that could be fatal—but I used a lot of persuasive power…)_


	7. Old Friend

Chapter 7

"Mukuro, I need your help."

Mukuro looked up from the papers on her desk in mild surprise. "Hiei. How did you get here?"

"Does it matter?" Hiei asked.

Mukuro nodded.

"Well, it isn't important to me. I need your help," Hiei repeated.

"Oh?" Mukuro replied, her voice chilly. "Whatever with?"

"Kurama. He's been…captured," Hiei said quietly.

No trace of emotion appeared on Mukuro's face, and she remained silent.

"And…Koenma isn't going to help us get him back."

Silence.

"So…so I was hoping you would…help us locate him," Hiei finished.

"No," Mukuro said flatly.

"But…"

"_No_, Hiei. I won't."

"Why not?" Hiei demanded.

"Because I refuse to waste time and troops on him, when he took my heir from me," Mukuro said, a bite of anger in her voice.

"Mukuro, I've told you before: _it's not his fault_," Hiei said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"And I've asked you before: how do you figure?" Mukuro retorted.

"He never asked me to leave! I decided to on my own!"

"He's the reason you left, though. Don't deny it, Hiei," Mukuro said.

"I never _did_ deny it! I admitted that I left you to be with him. To protect him. I know you don't understand, and I don't expect you to, because you've never had anyone to protect. You've never been in love, Mukuro, so you can't know how it feels for me to have lost him."

A strange emotion flickered across Mukuro's face, but it was gone before Hiei could place it. "You really love him?"

Hiei gaped at her. "I _told_ you that!"

"Well, yes, but I thought you were just saying that! I thought you had some kind of ulterior motive!" Mukuro confessed.

"Mukuro!" Hiei gasped. "How could you even _think _that?"

"Well, that's what it's like here, all right? Relationships are usually formed merely for power or riches. You _know_ that."

"Well, this is different," Hiei snapped. There was a moment of silence. Hiei's voice was very quiet when he spoke again. "He's my whole world, Mukuro."

Mukuro studied him intently, unusual warmth in her gaze. "All right, Hiei. I'll help you."

XXX

"Wake up!"

Kurama jerked awake, but he didn't jump up or reach for his rose whip. Instead, he just curled up into a tighter ball, wincing as the skin pulled tight over his scarred and bleeding back. "Please," he whispered. "Leave me alone."

"Kurama, it's all right. It's me."

Slowly, painfully, Kurama turned over to face the speaker. His mouth dropped open, and he stared.

"What? Don't remember me? Well, I have to admit, that hurts. And after I'm going through all the trouble of saving your life, too."

Kurama gasped. "K-Kou?"

The demon smiled. "Duh."

"But…how…what…you…you're dead!" Kurama spluttered.

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?" Kou asked, still grinning.

_+Flashback+_

"_Come on, let's get outta here!" Kou yelled at Kurama and Hiei. "They're coming!"_

"_Be careful, Kou!" Yelled Kurama. _

"_Yeah, there could me land mines or something," Hiei added. _

"_Aw, you guys are such wimps," Kou called back over his shoulder. "Fine, you guys play it safe and get caught. I'll save you in—"_

_But Kou would never finish his sentence, because right then there was a deafening explosion. _

"_Kou!" Hiei and Kurama screamed at the same time._

_But he would never answer._

_+End flashback+_

"I didn't die that day, Kurama," Kou said. "I was captured. By your very captors, in fact. I have pretended to be loyal to them for years, biding my time. But now, I have the trust of the people here. Enough trust that if I were to bring word of an ambush on the boss's allies, I can get rid of at least two thirds of the guards. And then we can escape."

"But…how…I don't understand!" Kurama exclaimed. "How is this even _possible_? You being here?"

Kou gave that easy smile of his again. "Just be happy that I am, so I can save your sorry ass…again." Then his face turned serious. "I'm so sorry, Kurama. I couldn't save you from the worst possible thing you could suffer at that bastard's hands."

"I don't blame you, Kou. I'm just so glad to see you."

"Ditto. Just hold on a little longer, all right, Kurama?"

"I will. Just get me back to Hiei, and I will be forever in your debt."

"Ah, so you two are finally lovers. About time. I have to go, Kurama. But I swear, I_ will_ get you out of here. Just don't give up."

"I won't. I never did," Kurama said softly. "Now get out of here, before the torturer comes again."

"I hate leaving you in their hands again."

"I know. But you have to. Now go."

As Kou left him all alone again, Kurama fought back tears. It was becoming a reflex, by now.

It was also becoming harder with each passing hour.

XXX

"She's agreed to help," Hiei told Shiori wearily, taking a seat at the table.

"But where have you_ been_?" Shiori demanded. "You've been gone for three days! I've been worried."

"I was with Mukuro, helping her start the search," Hiei explained, touched by her concern.

"And…?" Shiori prompted.

"Nothing yet. Mukuro has sent out her best spies to all corners of Makai, but they haven't reported back yet." He gave a slight, fanged smile. "She wasn't going to help me at first, but once I'd persuaded her, she was determined to use only the best of her army. Mukuro does _nothing_ on a small scale."

"Well, that's good, right?" Shiori asked. "That means we'll find him without so much trouble, right?"

"Well, Mukuro's never failed before in search-and-rescue, and there's no reason to think she will now." He sighed. "I just hope we're not too late."

XXX

And at the stronghold Hiei would spend the next days desperately searching for, screams echoed at last down the dark corridor, coupled with the lustful cried of Kurama's torturer.

* * *

**Reviewers' comments**

**laly-abaly**_: Thanks for the review and here's your update! And no, Kurama is not Hiei—they just think so._

**IceDragonKatana**_: The word is from some commercial. Don't remember which one. And thank you for the whole "originality" compliment. All credit goes to the muses! And let me tell you, you make me feel so loved in your reviews!_

**darkspirals**_: Thanks for the review! Here's an update for ya! _**states the obvious**

**MikaSamu**_: Thanks for the review and compliments. You reviewers are my best friends! _**listens to her own head**_ Yes, except you guys, my chibis._


	8. Back in Tokyo

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, Hiei," Mukuro said, and she really did sound apologetic. "But I have had spies sent to all corners of this world. Wherever Kurama is, it's not Makai."

Hiei's shoulders slumped. "Are you sure? Maybe you could send them back…"

"I've sent eight already. I'm sorry, but it's useless."

XXX

"KURAMA!" Kou gasped, rushing over to the crumpled and bleeding figure on the cold stone floor. "Oh, damnit…" Kou reached out and gently shook Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama moaned. "Kou?"

"Yes. It's me. Oh, Kurama, what happened?"

"What, this?" Kurama asked hoarsely. "No worse than usual."

Kou looked pained, but said nothing to that. "It's time to get you out of here, Kurama. My plan worked like a charm. The only guards left are either in a drugged sleep or well-bribed. Can you walk?" he asked as he cut the pain amplifier and wards.

"Of course," Kurama said, wincing as he tried to stand. Groaning, he fell back. "All right, I can do this," he said fiercely to himself.

"Oh, never mind," Kou said, lifting Kurama as easily as if he was a sack of flour. "Let's get out of here."

"Thank you," Kurama said softly.

"Don't mention it. To Tokyo, then?"

"How'd you know?" Kurama asked in surprise.

"The people who clean this place know absolutely everything," Kou explained, grinning.

"They have _cleaners_?" Kurama whispered as Kou carried him out into the corridor.

"Well, you don't expect them to _keep_ this place a bloodstained mess, do you?"

It wasn't as hard to sneak out as Kurama had feared. As Kou had said, every guard post they passed was abandoned. It took them very little time to get out, and as soon as they were outside, Kou took off, still carrying Kurama, who had passed out sometime after Abandoned Post Number 3.

Kou proved to be quite the endurance runner. He didn't even slow down until he and Kurama were miles away from the stronghold.

Kou couldn't understand _why_ he hadn't met anything, though he had been running for hours. And though it was a relief not to have to fight, since Kurama definitely would not be able to defend himself, the lack of challengers was also making him uneasy. He knew that his "master" was a very powerful person, and he could have had he and Kurama dead in a few moments, if he discovered that they were gone in time. So either luck was on their side for once, or his old master had another plan in mind.

He hoped with all his heart that it would be the former.

XXX

Kurama woke to see Kou's face looming over him. "About time," Kou said, grinning.

"W-where are we?" Kurama croaked. Kou held a cup of water to his lips, and Kurama took a few sips. "Thank you."

"We're just outside Tokyo," Kou answered.

"_What_? How long have I been out?" Kurama demanded.

"We've been on the move for six hours. It's night now. I had to open two portals to get here instead of just one, by the way."

"Why?" Kurama asked, puzzled.

"Because I had no idea where we were. It wasn't Makai, or the Ningenkai—I don't think—and definitely not the Reikai. I ended up in the wrong place the first time." Kou shrugged. "Anyway, we're just stopping here so I can rest, and to ask you where in Tokyo I'm supposed to take you." He looked Kurama up and down. "Probably one of your human healers, ne?"

Kurama studied himself, taking in all the dried blood, and the strange angle at which his arm hung. _That_ was what hurt the worst…apart from breathing. "Probably," he agreed. "The hospital is only a few blocks from my house, anyway." He managed a smile at Kou's confusion. "The hospital is where the 'human healers' hang out. I'll direct you."

"And what story do we use?" Kou asked.

"We could always just use the car accident story," Kurama suggested. "You can't argue with that."

"What's a 'car'?"

"Never mind."

XXX

Half an hour later, Kou carried Kurama through the door of the emergency room at the local hospital of Tokyo. Kurama, now half-conscious, was nevertheless well aware of being moved to an examination room, and then probed by doctors until every bit of pain flared up again, and he was fully conscious again.

As he had expected, he had a broken arm, plus multiple abrasions, scratches, and bruises. These could all be chalked up to injuries from a random hit-and-run accident. The whip lashes on his back were a little harder to explain, but Kurama managed to convince the doctors that he had been caught by some gangsters he never saw the faces of while he was trying to get to the hospital after his "accident."

The next hours of Kurama's night were spent with doctors and nurses setting his arm, putting it in a sling, and bandaging all his other wounds. Then his doctor checked him into the hospital overnight, and came back and advised Kurama to call home and let Shiori know what had happened.

Kurama, grinning at the thought of finally seeing his mother and Hiei again, requested that all the doctors and nurses stay out of the room for at least an hour, picked up the phone next to his bed, and dialed.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, mega-short and pointless chapter, but I wanted to update, and I haven't gotten a lot of time to write because we have a party of fourteen living in our house at the moment and there's not a lot of peace right now. So I'm sorry, but I will try to update soon, okay? And by the way, in the next (maybe final) chapter, I plan to go into Kou's story a little more._

_

* * *

_

_**Reviewers' comments**:_

_**IceDragonKatana**: Well, Kurama's suffering seems to have ended for now, but you never know where I'll go next…and to answer your question, yes, I did make up Kou. It's not a stupid question. I should have mentioned that in the disclaimer. Happy New Years, and thanks for the review! I feels loved again…_

_**word dreamer 999**: Thanks for the review! And I feel bad for Kurama, too, but I wasn't mean for too long, was I?_

_**darkspirals**: Not much new in this chapter, either. But things will happen in the next chapter! And I'll try to make it longer, too. Thanks for the review!_

_**StormAZ**: I'm sorry, but I can't actually reply to your review in this chapter, because MediaMiner wouldn't let me get on to check out my review. Thanks for trying, though, and I'll reply to your review in chapter nine, I promise!_


	9. Fluffy Reunion

Chapter 9

"Five weeks," Hiei said dully, jumping up on the counter. "Five weeks since he got captured."

Shiori sighed and tossed him a carton of chocolate brownie fudge ice cream and a spoon. "I know. How can we be sure he's not…?"

"He's not dead," Hiei said firmly, opening the carton to pick at its contents. Somehow, even eating his beloved sweet snow wasn't any fun anymore. _He can't be_… "Shiori?" he asked, eating a bit of brownie and forcing himself to swallow it past the lump in his throat.

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so calm about this?"

Shiori looked at him in surprise. "Calm? I'm the very opposite of calm! Hiei, I'm scared out of my mind! I have been for five weeks!"

"That's not true," Hiei said, confused. "You haven't shown a single moment of weakness!"

"Oh…well, I guess that's because I know I can't afford to lose my head. If I cry, I won't be able to stop. So I pretend to be taking things well, to myself more than anyone else. I guess I just thought you'd pick up on it easily…"

"Oh…" Hiei said thoughtfully, taking another bite of ice cream. "Shiori?"

"What?"

"I'm glad Kurama got the chance to have you as a mother."

Shiori smiled. "And I'm glad he had someone like you to love, Hiei."

"Really? Even though I'm not…you know…"

"Female?"

"Yes."

"Hiei, that doesn't matter to me! It never did! I know that true love is rare, and that when you get the chance for it, you need to grab it, and hold onto it. I don't think gender matters a bit."

"And do all humans think this way?" Hiei asked, baffled, thinking of all the times people had pointed and glared at them when they walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Tokyo.

Shiori's face fell a little. "I'm afraid not. Most people think that it's morally wrong for men to love men. I just happen to be a little weird. And—"

Shiori was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Sighing, she walked over to pick it up. "Moshi moshi, Minamono res—" Shiori fell silent, and her eyes grew huge, and filled with tears. "S-Suichi?!"

Hiei's head snapped up. The carton went flying and the spoon clattered to the floor as he flew off the counter and grabbed the phone out of Shiori's trembling hand. "Kurama?" he barked into it.

"Hiei! Oh, Hiei…"

At the sound of Kurama's voice, Hiei's world spun and he slumped against the wall, putting one shaking hand over his face. Once he'd managed to calm down a little, he said, "Kurama, where are you right now? Are you all right?'

"I'm at Tokyo Memorial Hospital. Room 305. Please, come as fast as you can."

"I will." Hiei hung up the phone, stared at the wall for a moment, then whirled and grabbed Shiori in a sudden hug. It was the first time he had ever hugged a human—or anyone, other than Kurama—but he was surprised how normal and easy it felt at the moment. Shiori had a way of calming him just by her presence—much like Kurama, only more…maternal. He had always felt more comfortable around her than he ever would around anyone else in the Ningenkai _or_ the Makai, aside from, of course, Kurama, and now he knew it was because of her absolute acceptance, love, and loyalty toward everything important in her son's life.

XXX

When Hiei and Shiori got to Kurama's hospital room minutes later, they stopped just inside the door, uncertain whether Kurama was hurt badly enough to need to remain undisturbed.

But they found that Kurama was wide awake and waiting. There was a large sling on his arm, and a bandage on his cheek, but he was there, and _he was alive_.

Hiei stared at Kurama for a long moment, then cursed under his breath and crossed the room in one leap and slammed into him with the force of a small hurricane, kissing him all over his face. He buried his head in Kurama's shoulder, shaking.

Kurama lifted his good arm and held Hiei tightly, pressing his lips against his hair. He gasped as a single black tear gem fell to the floor with a little _ping_.

"Oh, love, don't…"

"We were so worried…" Hiei whispered. "You were gone so long…damn you, you stupid fox…"

"I know, Hiei, I know. But I'm back now, so don't cry, all right?" Kurama said quietly, leaning back to wipe away Hiei's remaining tears. Hiei looked into his eyes for a moment, and then kissed him.

Shiori watched the scene with the understanding smile only a mother has, wanting to go and welcome her son back, but knowing that they both needed this more than she did.

It was a few minutes before Hiei stopped kissing Kurama long enough to look up, but when he did, he immediately exclaimed, "Shiori! Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were here!"

She just looked at him with mild amusement. "Obviously." She walked over and hugged Kurama tightly. "Welcome home, baby."

Kurama kissed her cheek and hugged her back. "I love you, Mother."

"Ditto, kiddo. So, do either of you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Coffee would be fine," Hiei said appreciatively. "And sweet snow, if they have it."

"Sweet snow—" Kurama began, but Shiori cut him off.

"I know, Hiei explained it to me the first time he asked for it," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "Apparently, hiyoukai don't _only_ enjoy hot things."

She ruffled Hiei's hair, and Kurama got a mild shock when Hiei didn't shift away—or murder her—like he usually would have with anyone except Kurama. Instead, he slapped playfully at her hand and said, "Go get the sweet snow, already. I never got to _finish_ mine, thanks to the Minamono clan."

"All right, all right. Do you want anything, Suichi?"

"Um…no, thanks," Kurama answered, a bit dazed. As Shiori left, he turned to Hiei and said, "When did you two get so close?"

"While you were gone," Hiei answered vaguely. Once they were alone, he shifted until he was next to Kurama, rather than on top of him, and cuddled as close to him as he could. "It's so good to have you back…" he murmured, closing his eyes as Kurama began to run a hand through his hair.

"It's good to be back," Kurama replied. "I missed you, love." He paused, then said, "You've changed, Hiei."

"What?" Hiei murmured lazily, too relaxed to care overmuch what was being said to him.

"You've changed," Kurama repeated. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing…it's just that, before, you were so elusive around other people most of the time…especially around my mother…but now…you seem…I don't know…calmer around her."

"Mmm…well, we talked a lot while you were gone…I was the only one she had left to confide in, with you gone, and vice versa. And every time we talked, I was able to let my guard down a bit more…she's such a good person, your mother. So kind, and thoughtful…I feel like I can be myself around her, and she won't judge me. It sounds stupid, but…she could very well be my best friend—after you, of course."

"It's not stupid, Hiei. I think it's great," Kurama informed him.

"Good…Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"You know we do have to talk about it sometime, right?"

"I know, but let's not make it tonight, all right? Tonight, I just want to be happy to be home again."

"Fair enough."

"It _wasn't_ pleasant, though. I'll tell you that much." Kurama's arm tightened around him. "I thought I was going to die, Hiei."

Hiei felt tears spring to his eyes again, but he didn't let them fall.

He felt Kurama's chest rise in a yawn, and he pushed himself up to brush his lips across Kurama's forehead. "Sleep, fox. You need it." He started to get up and move to a chair, but Kurama wouldn't let him go.

"Please, stay, Hiei."

"Kurama?"

"Please? I-I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay," Hiei said softly, resting his head on Kurama's chest again. "You just rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll guard you."

A couple of minutes later, Shiori walked into the room, saying, "Hiei, the coffee machine was jammed, so—" She stopped short upon looking at the bed, where Hiei and Kurama were curled up together, asleep.

A soft smile crossed Shiori's face, and she walked over and pulled the blankets over Hiei. She rested her hand on Kurama's cheek for a moment, and then she went to find all the unit nurses, prepared to use her "protective, angry mom" act to make sure that Hiei and her son weren't disturbed.

XXX

Hiei woke feeling pleasantly warm and cozy, and utterly relaxed. He hadn't felt that way in a while…ever since Kurama was captured. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight that met him.

Kurama was stretched out next to him, still asleep. His expression was calm, serene. His chest moved up and down slightly with each soft breath he took. He looked so peaceful, with the unmistakable look of someone who was finally at ease, after a time of pain and anguish.

He was beautiful.

With another little smile, Hiei closed the distance between them and captured the sleeping kitsune's lips in a kiss.

XXX

Kurama woke to the feeling of Hiei's lips against his own. It was quite a difference from the pain he'd grown used to waking to.

He opened his eyes, and Hiei leaned back, looking apologetic for waking him.

"What was that for?" Kurama asked sleepily.

"I just realized exactly how much I love you, fox," Hiei answered softly.

"I love you, too," Kurama responded. "Now more than ever. What time is it, anyway?"

"Hel if I know. I can't read those stupid human devices you call clocks," Hiei said, but his tone was bantering rather than snappish.

"It's noon," a voice said from the doorway. "And you two have thrown the whole nurses' schedule off by sleeping so late. They have to keep skipping your room, Suichi."

"Good morning, Mother," Kurama greeted her. "And why didn't the nurses just wake me up?"

"I wouldn't let them," Shiori explained. "I barred all nurses from this room until I say otherwise. They think I'm insane."

"And yet you blame _us_ for throwing the schedule off…" Kurama mused.

"Oh, shut up," Shiori said, her eyes twinkling. "Or I won't sneak takeout in. I'll make you get lunch from…_the cart_." **dun dun dun**

Kurama gave a mock whimper. "No, Mother, not…_the cart_!" **dun dun DUN!**

Hiei looked from one to the other and shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

XXX

The subject of Kurama's capture was carefully avoided all day. Hiei and Shiori simply sat in his hospital room, Hiei on the bed (obviously) and Shiori in a chair next to it, making small talk.

But as evening began to fall, Hiei finally sighed and said, "I hate to ask this, but I need to know what happened. No one even knows you're back yet, and I need to report to Koenma so we can get this guy. And I figured it would be easier on you if you told just me and your mother, instead of _everyone_."

Kurama sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "You're right…I do have to tell you. And then…after you go and report to Koenma, can we just…forget about things…for a while? Until Koenma makes us go fight him, I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"Kurama, what…?"

"Please, Hiei?"

Hiei studied Kurama, frowning. He had never seen Kurama so frightened…what the hell had those bastards done to him? Finally, though, he nodded. "I'll tell Koenma we're pulling out until you're ready, all right?"

"Thank you."

"So…let's start at the end," Hiei said. "How the hell did you escape?"

Kurama's eyes suddenly widened. "That's right, I forgot to tell you! It was Kou, Hiei! Kou saved me!"

Hiei stiffened, immediately knowing who Kurama was talking about. "You're putting me on," he said flatly. "Kou's dead, fox."

"Oh, how little you know," a new voice said from the doorway. Hiei and Shiori jumped and turned to stare at the door, while Kurama smiled.

Hiei gaped and very nearly fell off the bed. "No way…_Kou_?"

* * *

_Author's Note: I am so sorry! I haven't updated in so long! I don't even have an excuse this time! I just…didn't want to type! It's not even that long a chapter! I swear, I am so lazy I should be strung up in the street until I am inspired to write more…_**sigh**_ Oh, well, enough with the annoying babble…let me just promise to try harder. Oh, and by the way…I'm sorry, but a lot of reviews I received got lost somehow, so if you don't get a reply from me, it's not because I don't appreciate the reviews…I just don't have the reviews…_

* * *

**Reviewers' Comments:**

**darkspirals**_: I know, it was anticlimactic. But truthfully, I'm no good at writing big battle scenes. It was the same way with my Soul War story. But in the third fic in this series, I will try to make the battles good…thanks for the review!_

**Animefouryou**: _Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

**Anne DeMarco, icedragonkatana**: _One of my favorite reviewers, you are! Thanks so much for the review! It was mostly you I was worried would be unhappy with me for not updating. Hope you still want to read! And BTW, did you get my review for your Night Before This Christmas fic? Because if not, let me tell you, it was great!!!_


	10. Stories, Sap, and Visitors

Chapter 10

"Y'know, Hiei, twenty years of pretending to be on the other side and going through hell and back was pretty much worth it to see the look on your face right now."

Hiei just gaped. His hand was gripping Kurama's so tightly that his knuckles were white. Two reunions in two days was quite a lot to handle. He was going to lose his grip on his emotions again, which just…sucked.

"Hey, Kurama, how come I didn't get this kind of reaction from you?" Kou asked, amused.

"I was too tired to think about it," Kurama replied. "Believe me now, Hiei?"

Hiei didn't answer. He climbed slowly off the bed and walked up to Kou. After a moment of silence, his fist lashed out, and there was an echoing crack as it collided with Kou's jaw. Kou went sprawling.

After a moment of stunned silence, Kou sat up, rubbing his bruised jaw. "Your punch is still as weak as a little human girl's, Hiei."

"It really _is_ you!" Hiei proclaimed, grabbing Kou's hand to pull him up.

"No kidding," Kou replied sarcastically. "Good to see you, Hiei."

"But I don't understand," Hiei said. "How is this even possible? I _saw_ you die!"

"I'll explain that…after you tell me who _she_ is," Kou said, pointing at Shiori.

Shiori glared at him and snapped, "I'm perfectly capable of speaking coherently on my own, thank you very much."

Kou looked at her in surprise, then looked at Kurama, who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"All right…" Kou amended. "Who are you?"

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Your delivery could use some work. I'm Shiori, Suichi's mother."

"Suichi?"

"That's me," Kurama explained. "My human name."

"Human name…huh. I never did get to ask you about the whole 'turned human' thing."

Hiei shook his head. "He's been that way for seventeen years now, Kou. Where have you been living?"

"Er…underground…" Kou said slowly.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Hiei said quickly.

Kou gave a mock gasp. "He said he was _sorry_," he said to the room in general.

"Shut up," Hiei snapped. "And explain your reason for not being dead."

"After you all explain to _me_ who the rude one is," Shiori broke in.

"Right," Kurama answered. "Kou, go ahead and sit down.

Kou sat on the floor, against the wall. Kurama shrugged and turned to his mother without commenting. "As you may have guessed, Kou is a friend from my past life. He and Hiei were the only friends I had. Friends were rare in Makai, you see. Kou, Hiei and I planned to get rich off thievery. We robbed so many people…" Kurama smiled at the memory.

"We were pulling a job that night," he continued, "but we slipped up that time—we very rarely slipped up, by the way—and while we were running, there was—an explosion, or something. And when the smoke cleared, Kou was gone." Kurama sighed. "We thought you were dead, Kou."

"It's been eighteen years, and last time we saw you, you were about a second away from going up in smoke," Hiei said to Kou. "Would you care to fill in the blanks?"

"I got captured," Kou said simply.

"Care to elaborate?" Kurama asked patiently.

"Well, the explosion wasn't caused by a land mine or anything of the sort. It was actually an illusion, I guess to mask the kidnapping. All I felt was a blast of energy—not reiki or youki, but kind of a mix of the two. And then everything went black, and when I woke up, I was in the very same cell you were held in, Kurama, and I was alone.

"Eventually, someone came in. He wore a mask. It was the red-eyed man we both hate with every fiber of our beings. He simply told me that he knew of my prowess, and that I had two choices: I could either join him or die.

"I told him to go to hell and burn there, and he said he would give me some time to think it over, and left.

"And I did think. And eventually, after examining my cell, I came to the conclusion that I _had_ no choice. The wards on my cell were too strong, and I had a gut feeling that I shouldn't try to fight them—and my gut feelings are usually right.

"So, the next time he came in, I asked him exactly what 'joining him' would mean, figuring I'd escape as soon as possible."

"But that was eighteen years ago," Kurama said, confused.

"I know," Kou said. "But you see, after I tried to escape once, I got to find out exactly how powerful those guys were before I'd traveled a mile. Which, by the way, is very powerful. So powerful, in fact, that I was rendered completely immobile for two weeks. And so I decided that I needed a better plan.

"I hadn't _planned_ to stay for so long. But…my acting skills must be better than I thought, because after a few years of pretending that I had decided to be on their side, a part of the big plan I had been captured over was revealed to me. It couldn't be put into action yet, but…they planned to capture the Forbidden Child.

"I got a shock from that, and I panicked, just knowing that they wanted _me_ to get the information on you. Fortunately, they didn't even know we were friends—or something resembling it, anyway.

"I started gathering info, pretending that I wanted to help them carry out that part of the plan, and I found out that they had no clue what you looked like, or where to find you, or anything, so that was their _future_ goal." Kou sighed and shifted. "But I was still worried, because I knew, having seen the group in action, that they _could_ capture you. So I decided to stay. I decided then and there that I was going to stick it out, and I was going to pretend to be on their side, and win their trust, and wait until, eventually, they did get you, Hiei, and then I would rescue you, and get out of there. I got a surprise when it was Kurama there instead of you, but…it worked out the same anyway."

Kou stood up. "And before you start asking me if I have any solid information on the guys…no. It's pathetic, but even after so long, the leader gives out _no_ information to _anyone_. I don't even know what any of the group _looks_ like. They all wore masks. It's a very top-secret deal."

"So I guess it's safe to say that you don't know what this huge plan that's taken them eighteen years to progress in is?" Hiei asked.

"Pretty safe," Kou agreed. "So, Kurama, are you gonna…"

"Yes," Kurama replied.

Kou got an awkward look on his face, and he said, "All right, then. I'm gonna leave. I need to get back…somewhere. It was great to see you both again. Nice meeting you, Shiori."

"Wait, come here," Kurama said. Kou raised an eyebrow and obeyed, and grunted in surprise as Kurama hugged him tightly. "Thank you," Kurama said. "For saving me. Thank you so much."

"Um…sure. What else could I do?" Kou smiled at Kurama, clapped Hiei on the shoulder, and was on his way to the door when Shiori stood up, tapped Kou on the shoulder, and, when he turned, hugged him. "Thank you, total stranger to the human race. Thank you for saving my son's life. I'm so sorry I was rude. You really didn't deserve it. I know that now. You went through so much for these two."

Kou grinned at her. "Kurama and Hiei were the only friends I had," he said simply.

And then he was gone.

"Well…he didn't stay long," Shiori commented.

"Kou never stays in one place for long," Kurama explained. "We won't be seeing him again for a while." _If ever. _He heaved a sigh and leaned back against the pillows. "I guess I've stalled long enough."

"Right," Hiei said instantly. He moved up next to Kurama, put an arm around his waist, and took his hand. "Go."

"All right. But…"

"We know," Shiori cut him off. "We won't say a word."

Kurama gave her a small smile and began.

For nearly half an hour, he talked, and all the time he did, he very carefully studied the sheets on his bed. He didn't really want to meet Hiei's eyes, because of the fact that a) he didn't want to see the angry looks he knew would be flashing across Hiei's features, and b) he planned on leaving out the worst part of the whole ordeal, and he didn't want to look into Hiei's eyes and feel the guilt he knew would wash over him.

As he spoke, the world around him slowly faded away, transforming into a small cell with flagstone walls and floor, and an evil man with red eyes, leaning over him with a dagger and a whip, and all that anchored him to reality was Hiei's hand, clutching his own and keeping him from spinning off into blackness.

As he finished telling them about Kou rescuing him, he found himself holding back tears for some reason.

There was a long silence when Kurama finished his story. Then, suddenly, Hiei leaned over and pressed his lips against Kurama's. Kurama's eyes widened, and for a moment, he was back in his cell, with the black-eyed demon bastard hovering over him. But then he realized that it was just Hiei, and then he closed his eyes and kissed back.

After a few moments, Hiei pulled back.

"W-what was that for?" Kurama asked breathlessly.

"You needed it," Hiei said simply.

"Mm…thanks," Kurama said, leaning back and closing his eyes. "I'm tired…"

"Well, then, go to sleep!" Shiori said, a little too brightly. "I'm going to…um…well, I'll be back."

As Shiori hurried out of the room, Kurama looked at Hiei, puzzled. "What was _that_ about?"

"I don't know. I'll go find out, though. Be right back."

Hiei found Shiori moving down the hall at a rather accelerated rate. "Shiori!" he said, flitting up beside her. "Is something wrong?"

Shiori stopped and turned to face him. "Of course something's wrong, Hiei! I just sat in a hospital room for half an hour, listening to my son detail the torment he went through for five weeks! What could be right about _that_?"

"Oh…that," Hiei said. "Right."

"How can you be so _casual?"_ Shiori demanded. "I mean, he told you all those horrible things he went through—the beatings, the whips, everything—and all you did after that was…_kiss_ him! How could you react so _calmly_?"

Hiei sighed. "Shiori, calm down and listen before you get mad at me. Kurama…is kind of sensitive, as you no doubt know. He wouldn't want us to be upset or angry over him, because then he'd feel like a problem, which he would never actually be, but that doesn't matter. So we have to pretend to be calm…like _you've_ been doing for five weeks."

Shiori studied him for a moment, then said, "That makes sense, I guess. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just…I'm so _angry_ at whoever caused Suichi this kind of pain!"

"I know. I am too. And when the time comes, I will truly enjoy making the kill. But until that time, _we have to be composed_. All right?"

Shiori smiled slightly at him. "All right. I'll try. Listen, will you two be all right tonight if I go home and get some sleep? Not everyone can squeeze into that hospital bed as easily as you can."

"Of course. Take as long as you need."

"Tell Suichi where I went. I'll see you in the morning."

Hiei gave the retreating figure a small, fanged grin and went back to Kurama's room.

"Is she all right?" Kurama asked as he came back in.

"She's…fine," Hiei said hesitantly. "But you need to rest now, fox."

Kurama frowned as he burrowed down under the covers. "I don't want to rest! I'm tired of being here!"

"You've only been here for two days," Hiei reminded him.

"And I'm already bored," Kurama replied.

"But I thought you were tired."

"I am, but…"

"Then sleep," Hiei said simply, joining his mate on the bed again. "Do you want me to heal your arm, though?"

"No," Kurama said softly. "It would be too hard to explain to the doctors, and it'll heal on its own. You don't need to waste your energy on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurama said firmly, resting his head on Hiei's shoulder. "I love you, Hiei."

XXX

Hiei was wrenched abruptly from his sleep when Kurama sat up suddenly, gasping and sweating and shaking, groping at his own neck as if searching for something. In a second, Hiei was sitting up, too.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Hiei asked softly, brushing Kurama's hair back from his damp forehead.

Kurama heaved in huge breaths and continued to grasp at his neck, looking panicked. "M-my necklace! Hiei, your Hiroseki is gone!" Kurama sounded like he was holding back tears as he searched in vain for the necklace. "I must have lost it when they captured me! Hiei, I'm so sorry—I've felt like something was missing for five weeks, but I couldn't place it! I'm—oh, I can't believe it's _gone_!"

"Kurama—"

"I can't _believe_ I lost it!"

"Kurama, it's—"

"And now they must have it!"

"Kurama, it's all right—"

"Hiei, I'm so sorry—"

"Kurama!" Hiei said loudly. "_It's all right!_"

"But—"

"Your necklace isn't lost," Hiei said. Something had just clicked in his mind, but he pushed the thought away and focused on Kurama. "It's back at your house. So will you _relax_?"

"At my house?" Kurama repeated. "But how?"

"They didn't take it. They tore it off and wrote some crap on the band. We bought a new one for it, but we haven't put it on yet, which is why you don't have it yet. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you—I was just so happy to see you that it flew out of my mind completely..."

Kurama stared blankly at him for a moment, then sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillows, holding his broken arm. He was very pale.

"Are you all right?" Hiei asked, concerned.

"Yes, love. I just—had a bad dream, is all, and when I didn't find your necklace around my neck…I panicked, I guess."

"Do you want me to go and get it?" Hiei asked, half-standing.

"No, it's all right. I'll call Mother in the morning," Kurama said. "Sorry I woke you."

Hiei put an arm around Kurama and pulled him close. "Don't worry about it. Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

"It's nothing you should worry about it," Kurama said. "I know it couldn't happen, so…"

"You're worried," Hiei said flatly. "Don't lie."

Kurama looked away.

"Fox, tell me what you dreamed," Hiei said gently.

"You… you left me," Kurama whispered.

"_What_?" Hiei gasped, caught off guard for the first time.

"You left," Kurama repeated. "We had a fight… and you went back to Makai, to work for Mukuro… and I never saw you alive again… I found your body in Makai… you had been k-killed by a youkai… he was standing over you… and then he turned into the one who captured me… and he took me again… and tortured me… and then he said… something… I can't remember what..."

Actually, the figure had told Kurama, "This was for lying to your lover," but Kurama couldn't reveal that to Hiei.

"…and he took out a dagger. And then… and this is the worst part… he turned into _you_, and you laughed at me, saying that it was all a lie, that you'd never loved me, that you were just using me… and then you stabbed me… and I woke up."

Hiei didn't look at Kurama when he finished. He spoke to the wall instead. "And you're scared of me now," he said dully.

He could _feel_ Kurama's shock. "No, Hiei that's not what I meant at all! I _know_ that you would never do something like that!"

"But you must be afraid of it… subconsciously, at least, otherwise you wouldn't have dreamed it."

Kurama shook his head violently. "_No._ Hiei, that's ridiculous! I love you, and I know you love me too! All that dream was, was a result of my torture—I spent five weeks being taunted about the fact that you hadn't found me yet, and…"

"Wait… _what_?" Hiei demanded. "Is there something you forgot to mention, Kurama?"

"What?" Kurama thought about it, and realized that he _had_ forgotten to mention something—besides the rope, of course. "Oh… I suppose I did…" Kurama sighted. "It's not important, really, but…"

"Neither was your dream," Hiei pointed out.

"True. Anyway, it was just another part of their fun. They just kept telling me things, like that you couldn't possibly love me as much as you said, otherwise you would have come to rescue me, and that maybe you decided to seize your chance to be rid of me. I didn't believe it for a second, and I never will, but…" He sighed. "Ever since I got back, every single event and bit of hell they threw at me has been ricocheting around in my mind… I guess my thoughts just manifested themselves tonight. It doesn't mean anything, I promise," Kurama said, slightly desperate. "Please, koi, don't be angry with me."

Hiei sighed and moved in closer to Kurama, putting an arm back around him. "I'm not mad," he said. "I've just been so tense lately, worrying about you every waking moment. I'm on edge, is all. And… I'm sorry. I couldn't find you earlier, and because of that, you were tortured."

"Don't you worry about that, love. I'm back and I'm fine. Besides, don't even think for a minute that you'd ever be to blame," Kurama settled back again and kissed Hiei's cheek. "Go to sleep, Hiei."

XXX

"Kurama!"

Kurama groaned and tried to ignore the voice, to turn over and go back to sleep. But shortly after that, a new voice echoed after the first one, and then a third and fourth chimed in, and then all of them started talking at once.

All of them were stifled, however, when a fifth voice growled threateningly, "Shut up. He needs to rest, and if you wake him, you _will_ regret deciding to come here."

"Mm—'s okay, Hiei. I'm awake," Kurama mumbled, still half-asleep. He smiled as he felt Hiei take his hand, and forced his tired eyes open, to find out what was going on.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Keiko were huddled in the doorway, watching him uncertainly. He smiled at them. "Hey, what took you so long?"

Yusuke's features softened into a smile, and he left the group to come over and clap Kurama on the shoulder in greeting. "Hey, sorry, man. Some of us are a little slow in passing out information," he said, glaring pointedly at Hiei.

Hiei shrugged. "I forgot," he said simply.

"So how are you?" Kuwabara asked, leaning against the doorframe to make room for the other two to squeeze into the room. "Because, no offense, but you look terrible."

"I know," Kurama said, grimacing. "But I'll be fine."

"Where's your mother?" Keiko asked.

"Home," Kurama answered. "Asleep, probably."

Koenma went over and sat in one of their chairs by the wall. "So tell us what happened."

Kurama looked down. "Wow, you really can get right to the point." He heaved a sigh. "Well, here we go again…"

Hiei laid a hand on Kurama's arm. "Koenma, he's already told it once, to his mother and I. Don't make him tell it again."

"But I need to know, Hiei," Koenma said.

"Why?" Hiei asked. "Maybe he doesn't _want_ you prying into it. Ever think of that?"

Koenma went red. "Excuse me! I am _Koenma_, prince of the Reikai! You will _not_ speak to me that way! I need to know this to find the guy, and I have the power to _make_ him tell me, whether he wants to or not."

Hiei didn't react with unleashed rage, as he usually would have. He simply looked Koenma dead in the eye, his face unreadable, and said quietly, "Kurama knows nothing about the identity of his captors. He doesn't even know which world he was held in, since he was unconscious almost the entire time he was being brought here. The best thing I can do is give you the name and possible location of his rescuer, who also happens to be a good friend of ours, and suggest that you go and speak with him. But it is useless to press Kurama for details, and if you force him to relive his nightmare once again, know that I _will_ kill you, after making you resent whatever woman was crazy enough to give birth to you."

Koenma glared at him, but Hiei glared back, twice as effectively, and after a moment, Koenma resentfully lowered his gaze.

"Good," Hiei said. "Now, Kurama doesn't want to get involved in this again until he absolutely has to, so he won't be, and neither will I. You will find out everything you can from Kou and the spies I know you have and you will not call upon us until you have something concrete. Then, and only then, will we do your bidding. Is that clear?"

Koenma sighed. "That's fair, I guess."

"Good," Hiei said again. "Now, go back to the Reikai and get to work."

And Koenma followed the order, muttering under his breath and not even acknowledging anyone else, while behind him, Kurama smiled gratefully at Hiei.

XXX

Shiori didn't return until well after noon, but when she finally did breeze in, looking very refreshed, she carried Kurama's Hiroseki.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as Hiei slipped the band over his head, and he fingered the gem as if he'd never held anything so wonderful. "I'm_ never_ taking it off again."

XXX

Kurama was released from the hospital a week later, but they didn't get any news for over a week after that. Finally, though, exactly two weeks and four days after Kurama's return, they got something.

It came at night, as news from the Reikai tended to, and it also happened to come while Kurama and Hiei were engaging in some...illicit activity on the couch.

Unfortunately for them, they hadn't yet gotten past the making out stage, when a pounding on the door interrupted them.

When Kurama finally managed to disentangle himself from Hiei and get the door, he found Yusuke on the stoop.

"Koenma got an ID on the guy," he reported as Hiei joined them, grumbling. "We're supposed to go to the Reikai…tonight."

Kurama sighed and said, "Well, it's sooner than I would have liked, but…let me tell Mother, and then…let the chase begin."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter…FINALLY! You guys could never imagine the hell I went through to get this out for you, so BE HAPPY AND REVIEW!!! _**crickets chirp**_ Um…please?_

_Anyways, yes, this WAS the ending to this installment in my mini-series. One more fic to go and then it's done. Lordy, what will I do to pass the time without any fics to write? _**cries**

_But moving on…I'll get the first chapter of the next story out as soon as possible, but my schedule's been so hectic lately, so it may take a couple weeks or so. Have patience with me, all right?_

_And last but not least, thanks to the reviewers!_

* * *

**Reviewers' comments:**

**washio the spacedemon**: _You have mutant voodoo dolls??? COOL! Anyway, thanks for the review, and here's your update, so don't set the dolls on me!!!_ **runs away screaming**

**YokoYoukai**: _Thanks for the review! And see, I didn't torture Kurama too much…so don't hurt me! Jeez, next thing I know you and the spacedemon girl/guy/whatever-gender-person will be teaming up to hunt me down! Oh, what authoresses must endure…LOL._

**MikaSamu**: _Thanks for the review! You've reviewed this fic so faithfully…you and IceDragonKatana make me feel so loved! Hope you enjoy the chap, and review, please!_

**darkspirals**: _You don't think I overdid it? Really? Yay!!! And I AM up off my butt, even if I'm not typing! Well, sometimes, anyway…LOL. Anyway, thanks so much for the nice review, and I hope you enjoyed the fic!_

**Jessica**: _Thanks for the review and here's your chap! Review again!_

**IceDragonKatana**: _Yay! You reviewed AGAIN!!! You're the best! I hope you enjoy the third fic as much as you did this one! So…did you like this one? Was it worth the forever-long wait too? I hope so, because I really tried to make it as good as possible…please review and let me know what you thought! And about the fan thing…I don't really have that many. You, MikaSamu, darkspirals, and StormAZ are really my only regular reviewers. But anyone who spares two minutes to drop me a review is a wonderful person in my eyes, as long as they keep to constructive criticism or compliments and avoid flames, and since you have reviewed every chapter to this story, and since your reviews were long and complimentary, and you didn't flame…anyway, I think you're so nice! But I'm rambling, so I should probably stop now…_

**StormAZ**: _And last but definitely not least! Thanks for the review! And what do you mean, you're not going to second-guess me anymore? What did you second-guess me about? LOL about the madhouse. Isn't it fun, though, even if it is crowded? Especially when it's crowded with family…_**audience pulls out handkerchiefs and pretends to wipe away tears of joy** _LOL, I sound so sappy…anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you continue to read and review!_


End file.
